<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wazabi by damienyukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941150">Wazabi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii'>damienyukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki, a híres, vagy inkább hírhedt botrányceleb, unalmas, közutált és életunt életében találkozik valakivel, aki hatalmas.<br/>Szívű.<br/>...és Szereti. Yuki homofób, és megpróbál elmenekülni, de nem tudja, tulajdonképpen mi elől is fut. Yuki beteg. Frank szereti. Yuki megfertőzi. Frank szereti. Yuki szétesik, nem akar énekelni, tönkre megy az egészsége, és összeomlik a lelke, ameddig rá nem jön, hogy ezt csak Ő teheti rendbe.</p><p>Yuki megpróbálja leírni az életét, persze a leghozzánemértőbb módon, hogy aztán alkosson egy új fantasztikumot saját magának is, és annak a másiknak is, akit talán megszeretett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Yuki naplója.</b> Az író tök őszinte, a nevek eredetiek, és ez, csak a halálomkor kerülhet forgalomba.<br/>Vagyis hamarosan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metsző hideg, az a gyomorig karmoló, belet lefagyasztó, sálas, nagykabátos, taknyos hideg. Miért utálom ennyire a kibaszott telet, ha mindig kimegyek bele, menekülök a melegből, ha mindig ezt választom? Tök egyszerű. Mert...<br/>  <br/>Lámpafények haldokló árnyékai napoznak az este odaképzelt szivárványos aurájában, azt hiszem, fázok. Talán nem egy szál pulcsiban kellene kijárnom.<br/>Nemde, Yuki?<br/>Nemde.<br/>De nem terveztem hazamenni.<br/><br/>Beseggelek egy hintába, ülök benne, és bámulom a cipőorraimat, amik egymás fele néznek. Ha Converse lenne, azt mondanám, divatos csöves vagyok, de ez csak egy régi elkopott darab, kinai valami. Japán hord kinait, jah, mindig is jó volt a humorom.<em><br/> - Elkenődött a sminked! ­</em>- mondja angollal.<br/>Oh. Tudom. Ilyen dolog a sírás... aztán a hideg felfut a hátamon, és ahogy lefele csúsznak a szemeim, ijedten hőkölök hátrébb is, amennyire tudok, hiába a nagy test, a kurva szekrény, amit most lomoltak az orrom elé, messzebb kerül.<br/> <em> - Jól vagy? </em>- közeledik, vagy távolodik, ahogy lendülni akarnák az arcába, hátramenetben, hátha egy jól irányzott célzással messzire rúgom magamtól ezt a sötéthez idomult bőr színű csávót.<br/> - Természetesen, nem…! - fröcskölök rá egy jó adagot a nyálamból, de ez sem veszi kedvét.<br/>Karomba törlöm az arcom, majdnem, aztán a betonba a taknyom, mert elfelejtettem, hogy a hintán ülve taposom a port el magamtól.<br/>Van gravitáció.<br/><br/>De nincs is sminkem... Nem tudom, hogy kerültem ide, de valahol nem érdekel. Vizes vagyok, szagos, mintha lehánytak volna részegen, és baromira fázok. Tényleg… pedig kurvára nem esik.<br/>Felnézek. Ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.<br/> <em>- Más vagy. - </em> mondja.<br/> - Tessék?<em><br/> - Akarlak… </em><br/>Rám ugrik, a kemény vállak a földre szorítanak engem. Elborul az arcom, és beleordítok a szájába, de mintha egy szúnyog lennék, akkora vállak döngöltek az egómba, amekkorák az enyéim mínusz kétszer. Pedig én is vállas vagyok. A lila hajszálak meredten néznek, én meredten nézek. Nyikorgok, nyekergek, nyökörgök a hintával együtt. Mosolyog. Felsegít.<br/> <em>- Nem bántalak! –</em> nyugtat meg.<br/><br/><em>Nem bántjuk Yukit...</em><br/><br/><strong>…<br/><br/></strong> - Utálom Amerikát! – konstatáltam közben recsegtettem a hátammal a bőrtámlás konyhaszéket, és a pofám nekinyomtam a mínusz hét fokos ablaküvegnek. Suhant a táj, az összes kicseszett lámpaoszlopával, tehenével, és csupasz, halott földjeivel együtt.<br/> - Megint… - hallottam egészen maszatosan, de nem figyeltem magam köré. Az asztallal kitámasztott, felhúzott térdes ölemben volt egy tányér Miszó leves, ami csak arra várt, hogy megegyem. <br/>Huszonegy voltam, hamvasszőke, ami készséggel nyalja a vállaim, a tarkóm, finoman és lengén, félvér, magas, mindig retrós, giccses ruhákban jártam, mindig fizetnem kellett a káromkodásperselybe egyjenest, és mindig én voltam a gonosz, ha a bulvárlapok azzal kezdtek, hogy... a <em>Wazabi</em> már megint...<br/>Mintha csak én innám talaj részegre magam ebben a nyomorult társaságban!<br/> De (hogy szóljak a többiekről is rossz szót!) :<br/>A <em>mikrofon hajú </em>-a kis jelentéktelen beugrónk, jelenleg Joseph-.<br/>A <em>csubakka-barna-rasztáshajú-kócos-vörös -</em>aki pofátlanul nem képviseli a hajviseletéhez tartozó füves társadalom kultúráját, Anko-.<br/>A nálam két évvel idősebb ikertestvérem, a festett szőkeén Takeshi-.<br/>És a nagybátyám Mochi, mosták magukat egészbe! <br/>Meg volt egy rám egészen hasonlító félhugom, akinek az ötlete volt családi vállalkozáskent leírni az adónk. Végig gondolva a zenekar felállását, nem csodálkozom, hogy <em>mindenhol </em>fel kellett lépnünk, hogy ne csak müzlit ehessek.<br/><br/>Piszkáltam a piros keretes szemüvegem, majd felálltam a tállal, és odamentem a mosdóhoz, hogy az egészet beletakarítsam. Nem voltam éhes, főleg ha azt Mochi főzte rám (tejezte össze a gabonát, tökmindegy!), hiába a rokonom.<br/> - Én imádok itt lenni! Divat, nők, szex...! – hallottam meg a vállam körül. Én hátradöntöttem magam, hogy a tesókám megkereshessem, hogy aztán leüthessem a szempilláimmal. Az a kis kócos szőke persze csak dumált, jó messze tőlem, a másik helyemen, az asztalon hintázva nyammogva egy cukorkát. Eh.<br/>Ordított a hasonlóság köztünk, színtévesztőek lettünk, csak Ő festve, én örökölve.<br/>Felé fordultam a már üres tállal, majd oda is vágtam. Megdermedt. Utálom a rám hasonlóságokat.<br/>Műanyagból volt, úgy hogy csak csattant. Ismertek már engem.<br/> - Mit akarsz te dugni a két centis farkaddal? - Kérdeztem. És ez idősebb nálam, mégis, mint egy hülye, beszívott narkós, néha olyan hisztit levágott, amit aztán kurva nehezen nyeltem le, ilyenkor kellettek a műanyag müzlis UFO-s tálas észleléseim. <br/>Lassítottunk. Vagyis padlófékkel fejeltem be majdnem, egy száznyolcvan fokkal a konyhapultot… Mi van már?<em><br/> - Brunyaszünet!</em> - rúgta ki amaz pillanatban a sofőrünk a buszajtót, de inkább kézzel nyitotta ki végül, mert lábbal még sem ment.<br/><br/>Ha azt akarom mondani, végül is, egy sörhasú amerikai buszvezető lökött le a szakadékba, aminek a szélén addig valahogy elkapaszkodgattam. Ott gondoltam egyet, pedig Takeshi észlelvén a „gondoltamegyemet”, felém indult az asztalról.<br/><br/> - Mochi, elmentem levegőzni! – döntöttem úgy, meglépek. A rokonom, meg a bátyám is utánam rohant, utóbbi a kis hajcentijeit dobálta a fejéről, bár úgy vélem a haját próbálta csak megtépni.<br/><br/>            Szerencsére a felbérelt sofőr egy benzinkúti wc-n könnyített magán, így volt időm cigit tarhálni a sofőröktől. <br/><br/>Szóval felszedtem egy jó nőt, na ki mondta, hogy stoppolni veszélyes? Szép lakása volt, de büdös a parfümtől.<br/>Ja, de én nem Vogue tanácsadó vagyok, szóval nem érdekelt.<br/>Ledobta magát az ágyra, szétterítette a kontyba fogott haját. Tök elegáns volt, ügyvédnő szerelésbe nyomta egyébként, de mégis úgy vonaglott alattam, mint egy rossz kurva, liftezett a mellkasa, szép keblei voltak, és kellően nedves odalent.<br/>Néztem.<br/>Mocskos volt már a haja az élvezettől, amúgy sem izgatott a barna.<br/>Undorító volt, mint a többi.<br/>Falánk tekintetét vastag sminkű szemhéjak takarták el előlem. Ajkai <em>még</em>et rebegnek.<em><br/> - Mi a baj? </em>- kérdezte egyszer csak.<br/> <em>- Semmi.</em> - Ajkai finom csókot kaptak. Különös remegés kúszott végig benne, amit én is éreztem.<br/>Sem az arca, sem a teste nem volt már előttem.<br/>Csak a hangja. Durva és közönséges. Akaró. Önző.<br/>Olyan, mint az összes többi.<em><br/> - Olyan jó, Mr. Yuki!<br/> - Ne beszélj! - </em>Nagyon vigyázok rád, és csak ez számít.<br/><br/><br/>Kedves naplóm. Nem tudsz követni?  Igyekezni fogok, sajnálom…<em><br/>Mert…</em><br/><br/><br/>Éles csattanás rázott fel mély álmomból. A vöröses loboncok oroszlánsörényként álltak szerteszét. Ipszilonba álltak a szemeim. Dugtam, ittam, hol vagyok?<br/>Ez Anko… a basszus (gitáros). De miért ilyen ideges?<br/> - Gyerünk! Még elkésünk miattad! - ordított képen, ütés helyett.<br/>Valamit ma nagyon komolyan vett. Részeg kábulattal röhögtem a képébe.<br/> - Ugyan, ugyan Anko.., előttünk az élet. Pá~<br/>Visszahúztam álomföldre.<br/>            Dühös méhraj szárnyai zümmögtek. Neveket suttogok újra-újra, míg az önkívület engedte, aztán egy üveg büdös zúdult a nyakamban.<br/>Üvöltöttem vele válaszként.<br/> - Baszd meg! - repült a párna, és a fél ágy is. <strong>Hol vagyok?</strong> Felugrottam, hogy leterítsem a köcsög Szimbát, de annak szerencséjére a koordinálásom egy kalap szar volt. Ziháltan és szagos létől tocsogva ráztam meg az öklöm. - A jó kibaszott nyomorult anyádat, letéplek a gerincedről!<br/> - Öltözz át. Bűzlesz… - kívánt jóreggelt nekem.<br/>És így egyedül hagyott. Nekidőltem a szétroncsolt ágykeretnek. Próbáltam beépíteni az agyamba, hol voltam, pulcsiban és cipőben, sétálni akartam, nem így kezdődött? <br/><br/><strong>…</strong><br/><br/>            …Csak most lebegő kék függönyöket érzékeltem, meg lakókocsi-bőrkárpit szagot. Biztos rinyáltam Mochinak, hogy jöjjön értem. <br/>Jah. <br/><em><br/>Ugyanilyen most… a kék függönyök suhogása. A fáradt éjszaka halk nesze.</em> <br/><br/>Leültem az ágyra, és az ökleimbe nyomtam szemüvegestül a szemem. Hangokat tátogtam sorra, nedves arccal, nedves hajjal, égő hangszálakkal. Nevekké válltak. Sorra jöttek, és sorra mentek. Ki kellett jutnom ebből.<br/><br/><strong><br/></strong><em>Nem bántjuk Yukit…<br/>hah…</em><br/><br/>A faszomat, megint máshol vagyok!<br/><br/>Vizes vagyok…<br/>Eleredt az eső odakint…<br/>Nem is a függönyök kékek, és ez nem is susog, hanem ropog. Ezek törölközők, de csak távolról látom őket.<em><br/> - Lefürdetsz? –</em> kérdezte.<br/>Nedves ruhák tapadnak majd szakadnak… Ujjak kúsznak az arcomra, megrándulok, de nem fordulok meg, csak arccal a falnak(?) tapadok. A lila tincsek lassan végigcsiklandozzák a hátam. Próbálom nőnek képzelni, nagy mellekkel, formás csípővel, de csak a pára kúszik a szemeimre. Neki simulok a csempének(!), hátha beszakad alattam, és tényleg, én félek, de nem mozdulok ebből a testtartásból. <br/>Körmökkel kapaszkodok az ajkaimra, remegek, fogaim össze-összekoccannak. A drága ital mámora immár az egész agyam betölti. Mindent érzek, de semmit sem ellenkezek. Megfulladok, fuh én most meghalok itt!<br/>Leitatott? Mikor? Nem is emlékszem... ettünk egy jót, mintha csak kedveskedne... mit műveltem?! Baszd meg, leitatott!<br/>Ébredj fel Yuki, részeg vagy és épp megerőszakolnak!<br/>Torkom köré lila fonál tekeredik. <em><br/> - Még, még! -</em> beszél faszságot a szám.<br/>Nyelvével végignyal gerincem vonalán, lefele indul a dagadt hús, ujjait lépdelteti testemen, mintha csak zongorabillentyűt verne, körmei belekapnak a forró bőrömbe. Hörgök a dühtől, ugyanakkor engedek a nyelvének behatolni, akkor, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy… Mit engedek?, akkorát ugrok, hogy majdnem lefejelem a plafont!<br/>Hatalmas! <br/>Fáj...! <br/>Visszaránt, tenyereibe szorítja a derekam, nyelvére húzza a hátsóm, másodszorra csak ezerszer rosszabb!<br/><br/>Nálam is magasabb volt, szélesebb, férfiasabb, nem mertem nemet mondani, amikor elrabolt… de aztán, mintha kedveskedett volna.<br/><br/>            A lüktető, forró izmok az ujjaiban beleolvadnak a bőröm szövetéibe, a hasfalamat is eléri, a köldökömet simogatja, ahh! Neki szorítja a fejével az egész kilencven kilóm az egyetlen szaros csempézett falnak, kirántja azt a darab húscafatot belőlem (a nyelvpircinges nyelvét), nyálat és forró zuhanyvizet hagyva maga után, lefolyni a combjaimon, befolyni a combjaim közé. Aztán újra felfelé ízleli nyelve azt az utat a gerincemen, amint már megjelölt a bűzmirigyeivel, sikítok tőle, kibaszott élesen. <br/>A nyakamra lehel, majd rám bukik a feje, éles fogai a jobb vállamba marnak, annyira meglep, hogy csak akkor veszem észre az egyik tenyere hiányát rólam, amikor az ujjai a fenekembe csúsznak, pofátlanul egyszerre kettő. Akkorát élvezek, hogy felzavarja a darvakat a lápon! <br/>Ökleimet vágom a falba, itt már nincs az a kényszer, hogy elnyomjam a szám, leszorítva a hangjaim!<br/>Csúszik!<br/>Megcsúszom! <br/>Rácsúszok…!<br/> - Kibontom a szemeidből a szivárványhártyát! – ordítok.<br/>Megtart. Erős. Kibaszott erős. Érzem, mint, ahogy a vasgerendák tartják a betonházat. Bebaszom a fejem a csempébe, jól esik, mert ez kicsit visszaránt az elmémbe engem.<br/> - Elég! - nyávogok japánul egy amerikainak.<br/>Ő abbahagyja <em>Azt</em>, és felnyúl az arcomhoz, majd a számhoz akar nyúlni, ami kurva rossz ötlet tőle. Ő is ráébred erre, ezért csak a fejem támasztja végül a hajamnál fogva. Kibaszott jó… <em>de tényleg!</em> <br/> - Mit akarsz?... Hagyd abba…<br/>Újra lehajol, hátrafeszítve a fejem, hogy neki kényelmesebb legyen. Ajkaival megcsókolja a fenekem, egészen belevörösödök az érzésbe, a zuhany nedvességétől szinte rátapadnak a barna ajkai a forró bőrömre, mint egy pióca. A derekam tartó keze a lábaimhoz nyúl, pánikba esek, de addigra a következő nyelvcsapás újra gerincbe töri a vérnyomásom.<strong><br/>Nem kapok levegőt!</strong><br/>A hajam elengedi, a számba nyúl helyette, csak megtette! Kitámasztja a fogaim, azokkal a mocskos ujjakkal. Harapok de vastag, kemény, és csúszik, nem akad fenn a fogaimban; meggyötri a szájpadlásom, megsimogatja a torkom.<br/>Na ne!<br/>A hideg csempe szikeként nyes az ajkaimba, ahogy odarántva a fejem, próbálom leütni a kezét a fallal, de csak én öklendezek fel, ettől hátramozdul a fenekem, ami csak egy kemény kőbe ütközik, ami a feje...<br/>Minden egyes hajszála megerőszakol a forró zuhany alatt.<br/>Jah.<br/>Tényleg…<br/><em>- Feszült vagy! -</em> picsogja.<br/>Visszapicsogok valami nagyon csúnyát. <em><br/>- <strong>Énekelj, Yuki-kun</strong></em>… - mi? <br/>Sóhajtja a seggembe, belevágom a zenét a csempébe mindjárt!<br/>Hátrabicsaklik a fejem, kimarja majdnem az ádámcsutkám az érzés, ahogy kihányom a számból az ujjait. Az izmai befeszülnek, az enyéim már acélkemények. Olyan merev vagyok, mint egy háztömb!<em><br/> - Ne akarj megbaszni egy háztömböt! </em>- kiabálok rá.<br/>Miért jöttem veled? Homofób vagyok bassza meg! Undorító! <br/>Pofáncsapom, végre! <br/>De hogy fordultam meg?<br/>Felcsapódok a derekamnál a ragacsos csempére. <br/> - Rendeltetésszerűen szoktad használni a fürdőszobát?<br/>Sírásba fulladt remegő szarságok tódulnak ki a számon, amikor már három ujja belém kerül, hol basztam el ezt a randit?<br/>Hülye vagy, <strong>basz-ki!</strong><br/>Ajkaival megérinti az ajkaim, simogatják, talpaim csapódnak nedvesen egymásnak, szinte a levegőbe, tartja a derekam, befurakodott a forró lágyékomhoz, és azt hiszem, a prosztatám fogja kikaparni helyi érzéstelenítés nélkül.<em><br/> - Áh! – ne nyögjek, </em>én ezt baromira nem élvezem!<em><br/> - Még… - </em>Mégis, a szám mást mond. <em><br/>- Még...</em> - <strong>Ne beszélj!</strong> <strong>Hagyd abba!</strong><br/> <em>- <strong>Kérlek…</strong></em> - Eressz el!<br/> <em>- Akarom!</em><br/>Nincs hely!<br/>Ajkai fülemhez kerülnek, ahogy teste erre rám feszül, az enyém meg az övéhez szorul. A forróságtól szétolvadt bőrünk összeragad, nyálkásan, és visszhangban hallom a szívverését.<br/>Kirántja a kezét. Spontán orgazmus ráz meg.<em><br/> - Énekelj.</em><br/>            <br/>Megáll a levegő. A forróság párát bont maga körül. Nedves, véres, hozzám ér a mocskos véremtől ragadó ujjaival, a hímtagomra bilincset fog. <em>- <strong>Énekelj!</strong></em><br/>Maszturbálok igazából élőkoncerten?<br/>Az arckifejezésem elment szabadságra.<br/>Mindent elönt a vörös. Aztán eszembejut. Kifut belőlem minden, és elveszem.<br/> - Beah, hüah…  Beheg vaok! Hahabba!<br/>Nyálam kitódul a számon, a nyelvemre ráharapok. Azok a karok, mint a beton oszlopok, barnák, erősek. <strong>Fáj</strong>! Rándulok, ami azonban csak fokozza a fájdalom érzést, ez a dübbörgés, mintha egy erősítő kefélne meg, pedig csak a szívét érzem a szívemmel. <br/>Megharapja a fülem.<br/>Hátracsapom a fejem.<br/>Nem megy!<strong><br/>Sírok!</strong><br/>Fáj!<br/>A víz hazug álcába bújtatja a könnyeket. Nem múlik. Megfulladok! A hangom meghalt! A zokogás belefúl az élvezetbe… Hah… hah!<br/>Újra csönd, szállnak a cseppek, mint szirmok, hangtalanul, nyugodtan. Szemei barnák, élesek, melegek. Mosolyog. Az arca az enyém mellett.<br/>Látom őt...<em><br/> - Énekelj, kérlek.</em> <br/>A barna szemei, hatalmas arany szemekbe olvasztják magukat, megemeli a testem, mintha egy tollpihét akarna megbaszni egy traktor.<br/>Oh.<strong><br/>Belém vágja.</strong><strong><br/></strong><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egy nagyon vastag takarót borít rám. Rettentően cikis ez mindkettőnknek.<br/> <em>- Azt hittem, minden Japán szereti a szado-t. - </em>néz rám. Kivörösödött az arca, és meg sem törölközött, úgy vette fel azt a kurva ingjét, és a kurva boxerét és a mégkurvább ronda, barna gatyáját, ami szarul néz ki rajta, és még ettől is hányingerem lett, nem csak a seggem fájdalmától, és a tudattól, hogy jutott eszébe előbb, hogy boxerben keféljen meg!<br/><em> - Ez nem szado, te beteg állat! Add oda a ruháim végre, hogy elmehessek!</em><em><br/></em>Mert még a szemüvegem is elvette. A pulóveremmel, és a kis <em>bugyikámmal</em> együtt.<br/> - <em>Már elmentél. Bele a tenyerembe.</em><em><br/> - Elmebeteg emberrabló, megöllek! Esküszöm, amint látni foglak, kitépem az aranyerem, ami miattad lesz, és azzal foglak felakasztani!<br/></em>Erre elneveti magát. Milyen pszichopatához kerültem el, halálra akartam fagyni, mi vezérelt engem arra, hogy elrabolhasson? Mert ez az, nem? Elcsábított, és megerőszakolt, ez emberrablás, és testi erőszak nem?<br/> - <em>Azt hittem színészkedsz…!</em><br/>Ez arra ösztönöz, hogy megint sírjak! – <em>Hé…</em><br/> - Legalább gumit húztál volna te buzi!<br/> <br/>Félig nyitva vannak az ablakok, de a rolót résesre húzták fel csak. Kell fel a nap, érzem a levegőből, és egy kevés beáramló porcsillámból, meg napfénymorzsából.<br/>Lekapcsolta a villanyt, hogy aludjak. Na ne nevettess!<br/>A férfi már bekötötte a bal mutató-, középső, és gyűrűsujját, amit szétharaptam. Nem érdekel. Belesimulok a vizes, kócos hajammal, nedves testemmel a melegbe, és összeszorítom a remegő térdeim. A szemüvegem, amit imádok, félrerakta valahova, ezért minimum hajszálerenként fogom kivéreztetni. Egyszer. Ha megtalálom a hangom.<br/>Már nem vagyok annyira részeg, már csak a fejfájás maradt. Három órát bőgtem végül, rohadtul szánalmas dolog ezt egy vadidegen előtt lenyomni. Mindenfélét elmondtam, pontosan nem emlékszem, miket.<br/><em> - Semmi gond…</em> - seggel le, Yuki módin, a földre, messze mellém. <br/>Figyelem, amit tudok. Széles, finom inget visel és szűk nadrágot. Bőrigázott. Megérdemli! Nagyon erős lehet… Félelmetesen nagydarab. Megrándulok, ráz a hideg. Milyen nyominger vagyok, cseszd meg! Rávillogok, mint egy elcseszett jelzőlámpa.<br/> - Semmi gond? - sikítok fel. <em>- Semmi gond!? Az én felelősségem is! Nyomorodjál meg! Mocskos buzeráns! Fáj a seggem!</em><br/><em> - Gyerekes voltam…</em> - felhúzott térdeit (így képzelem el, ahogy ülhet), szétvetve támasztja ki a karjaival, és nagyon drága cigarettát szívhat. Ez utóbbit érzem. És illatos. Messze nem olyan, mint az enyém, pedig én sem vagyok szegény<em>. - Nem illet volna kihasználnom, hogy részeg vagy </em>- vár egy kicsit -,<em> de azt hittem, csak egy kivert kurva mászkálhat pulóverben, tél közepén<strong>. Izgatóak a lábaid!</strong></em><br/>Végigbasz a simaideg.<br/><em> - Nem adom a lábaim! Sem a seggem! Sem a farkam! Perverz!</em> - bújok be a takaró alá, látni sem akarom. Rázkódnak a vállaim, a térdeim még erősebben. <em>- Buzi! Buzeráns!</em><br/><em> - Hogy mondják japánul, hogy sajnálom?</em><br/>Előkerül a fejem, és felhúzott orral fújok rá.<br/> - Sajnálom…<br/> - Sajnálom! <br/> <br/>Azt mondta, hasonlítok arra a Yukira, aki tetszik neki a TV-ből. Álmában sem akarta az igazit megerőszakolni, sem engem soha… <br/>Ezzel nem vigasztaltál meg Frank!<br/> </p><p><br/>...</p><p><br/> <br/>Nem jutottam el a próbára, abba a nyomorult csarnokba, a nyomorult többiekkel, nem tudok semmit, csak félek. Olyan nyugodt, mintha vasalóval tolná el a ráncait. Részeg voltam, pulóverben mászkáltam, és most köhögök, mint a franc. <strong>Cigi!</strong> Cigizni akarok... Közeledni akar hozzám, de elütöm, a már így is sebes arca újabb vágásokkal büszkélkedhet!<br/><em> - Jól van!</em> - védekezik. <em>- Hozok fel reggelit. Ne fuss el, meztelen vagy, és még ellopják a lábaid…</em><br/> - Baszd meg! - sikítok. Csönd, hiszen elment már. Régóta. Nem telik az idő körülöttem. - Amúgy… te ki a tüdőrák vagy?<br/>Meg akarok mozdulni, magamra tekerni valamit, és elhúzni, de megbénultam. Vastag ujjakat fogják a torkom, és lila hajszálakat érzek a számba. Olyan dühös voltam, hogy a fogaimmal téptem a haját. Azt hiszem sikítottam. Előtte, utána, közben. Szánalmas ember. Elment? <br/>Kinyújtom a nyakam, majd óvatos mozdulattal kezdem csúsztatni a lábaim. Az egyik lekerül a szőnyegre, majd a másik is, de majdnem felborulok a fájdalommal! Gyerünk! Pillanatok múlva visszajön, és akkor eszébe jut, hogy mire valóak a lapátkezek!<br/><strong>Ütni...</strong><br/>Először is megkeresem a szemüvegem, hogy majd lássak is, ne csak a homályos foltokba basszam be a fejem.<br/>Takaróba csavarva dugom ki a fejem a szobaajtón. Odakint már nincs olyan sötét, már nem esnek le rolók, elzárva minden látást. Szinte megvakulok.<br/>Átesek a küszöbön, és hangos borulással kerülök ki a másik szobába. Drága szőnyeg fehér rojtjai cirógatják a képem. Olyan büdös eleganciát érzek, ami szimplán kiveri a frászt bennem! Felugrom, hogy szemközön szúrjam őt, de csak a világos semmit látom Ő helyette. Hát, nem az a berendezkedős fajta, de az a nagy tévé a falon, nagyon vonzó. Leszarom.<br/>Fázom.<br/>Eljutok az ablakig, és ordítva hőkölök hátra azonnal is, le a földre, fehér ujjaim a takarómba marva. Mondjuk, honnét nem gondoltam, hogy valami büdös drága hotelbe viszi az aktuális kurvát, nem magához?<br/>Már tegnap gyanús volt a portás, a szobakulcs, meg a sok szám a liftben. Pánikszerűen kapkodom a levegőt, és leszorítom a szemeim. <br/>Eszembe jut, tegnap, úgy keveredtünk a fürdőbe, hogy a teraszra kihívott- aztán rohamot kaptam, és fürdő. Mindig elfelejtem, mit csináljak, ha hírtelen megijedek, pedig valamit tanítottak erre, de újra, máris érzem derékszögben zuhanni az épület. Amerikában különösen parázok a magas épületektől. Előre hajtom a fejem, és számolok. Bármit, törtszámokat adok össze épp, amikor karokat érzek. Elcsapom magamtól, ennek eredményeképpen, lemeztelenedek.<br/> - Takarodj, és adj egy ruhát! - reagálok.<br/> - Nem értem… - guggol elém.<br/><em> - Adj valami ruhát! Ne bámuld a farkam, menj innen!</em> - vágom utána a levegőt. <em>- Undorító, ha egy pasi pasikat bámul! Szemét! Tűnj már el!</em> - megmozdul, akkora léptekkel, hogy alig tudom a sajátommá avatott torinói leplemmel utolérni; de egyáltalán miért megyek ez után?<br/>Aztán megbotolhattam egy szőnyegrojtban a nagylábujjaimmal (ajh de puha ez a szőnyeg!), mert valamikor megálltam, és most állok a szoba közepén, mint egy hülye, lehetőleg egy irányba a fejemmel, és tudom, ha megint az ablak irányába kerülök, elájulok. <br/>Itt meg szinte minden ablak.<br/>Ja, meg valaki megérkezett az új nem barátomhoz, az Én bátyám!, most már tényleg agyfaszt kapok! <br/>Egyszerűen beragyog, mintha egy csak úgy idepottyant téridőkapun át, egy másik külvilágról idenyíló ablakon lépett volna be; kezdem magam egy ZS kategóriás sci-fi pornóban érezni magam…<br/>Neki is hatalmasak a vállai, de kicsit alacsonyabb nálam. Mi van? Hogy kerül ez ide? Kinyújtom a mutatóujjam.<br/> <em>- Magyarázd!</em> - kérem rá, de Ő kettesben hagy minket, azon az ajtón, ami az előbb egy túlvilági ablak volt. Hogy tud egy tank, így suhanni?<br/> - A csávó megkérdezte a testvéred vagyok-e, csak a semmiből, szimplán besétált a hotelünkbe. Mondtam, hogy igen, és épp keresnélek.<br/>Remeg az arcom? Hány emberrel játszhatta ezt el? Bár összetévesztett saját magammal, szóval a férfi a rajongóm, ha lehet egy ekkora testet annak hívni, nem lehetett nehéz megtalálnia, melyik hotelban lakunk. Mindenki tudja, melyik hotelban lakunk, csak épp ÉN nem tudom, melyikben élek!<br/>Inkább óvatosan bebábozódok a takarómba.<br/> - Bántott? - kérdi a testvérem, az ujjai közé fogja az arcom. Elidőzök a vagány, színes haján. Tizenhúsz volt, én meg 15, amikor befestette először, mert megunta, hogy a szőke hajam miatt bántanak. Miért gondolok épp most erre?<br/> - Nem! - de! De én meg is fertőztem a HIV-el, úgy hogy mindenkinek rossz, hiába akarom azt mondani, hogy megerőszakolt, és verd szét a fejét. Végül a bátyámnak csak kivastagodnak az erek a nyakába. - Nem nyúlsz hozzá, én koncom. - ragyogok bele vissza a pofájába, a sajátos szemvakítós belépője után!<br/> - <em>Hé! Ruha! </em>- váltok át angolra, mert hallom, hogy zajos vendéglátóm visszaosont egy szekrénnyel a testébe zárva.<br/>Olyan fogású ruhákat kapok, hogy nem köpök szavakat. Ebbe hímezték, hogy Dolce &amp; Gabanna? Én életembe nem láttam, csak címkéket, de azokat sem a ruháimban. De ettől még szar az ízlésed barátom, szerencséd, hogy öreganyád segítette a kezed, és nekem jó anyagot adtál!<br/>- Ne zavartassátok magatokat. - Micsoda? Miről beszélsz? Bátyám felé forgok, aki megzavarja a feltünő vörösödésem, a hónom alá csapom a kölcsön kapott, hozzám képest sátor méreteket, és a markomba szorítom a gigáját.<br/>- Drága vérem, sáros vérem - köhögni kezdi a marhaságát fulladva. - Amúgy, egy bizonyos úr keres. Alacsony, szegecses hajú, meg a megszólalásig hasonlít Pinheadre! Talán ismered…<br/> - Fogalmam sincs. - Elengedem őt. Ledobom őt (alacsonyabb!). Nincs különbség az agyamban.<br/> - Azt üzeni, szeretné, ha esetleg mindketten fellépnénk, és esetleg bejárnánk próbálni, meg ilyenek.<br/> - Mondd meg neki, hogy szorítok helyet a határidőnaplómban, a természetanyánkkal való tárgyalásom, és a nyúl közé, aki mindig siet, talán befér egy randira, <em>Kansas city</em>ben!<br/>Nevet, pedig nem vicces. A buzi is nevet, pedig Ő nem érti! Ő miért van még itt egyáltalán, az nem érdekel, hogy Ő fizeti a szobát, meg ilyenek!<br/>Ja, csak átnyújt egy cigit a vállam felett, drága bátyámnak, aki azonnal veszi is, a dohányt persze, nem a lapot. Jó mélyre letüdőzi, és hosszan kiereszti a füstjét. Ismét a vállam felett. Mi ez a kurva indián kommunikáció rajtam keresztül!<br/> - Ja, és Anko üzeni, hogy „meg foglak fojtani titeket az aranyhalam akváriumában!”<em>.</em><br/>Nem érdekel! Aztán valami kajaszagot kezdek érezni, és előkerülnek tányérok a magasságos egekből, lepakolja a Férfi a bőrgarnitúra előtti üvegasztalra. Ilyen lassan telik az idő? Odakúszunk, és ijedten belemeredünk, de nem rémülünk halálra, ezért állat módra esek neki, néha megkínálva a bátyám is.<br/><em> - Sajnálom ezt a vackot, Yuki</em> - félrenyelek, a puszta hangja olyan, mint nekem orgazmuskor. <em>- De a legtöbb főztöm leginkább Csernobilra hasonlít sötétben.</em> - Ponttá vállnak a szemei, figyelem, nekem tészta lóg ki a számból. Ja, ezért rendeltél pusztán ízre száz dolláros reggeli-ebédet nekem?! <em>- Elmehetsz lefürdeni, ha gondolod…</em><br/><em> - Nem baszol meg mégegyszer!</em>…<br/> <br/>Felülök a WC-re. Tiszta hisztis tinilány voltam az előbb. De még mindig olyan intenzíven reszket minden tagom, ha a tegnapi-ma hajnali eszembe jut. Találtam egy fekete nyakkendőt és épp azt fűzöm a nyakam köré. Kimerevednek a szemeim, ahogy megszorítom a végénél, a görcs rászorul. Levegőhiányt, mámort akarok érezni, ahogy megbódít a szédülés, és elfogy a levegő az agyamból. Kellemes bizsergető zsibbadást a tagjaimba. Az ember nem tudja manuálisan megfojtani magát. Előbb ájul el. De jó érzés, szentségesen jó, bassza meg! Felnézek, és újra-és újra elborít egyfajta szédülés, annyiszor, hogy a végén öklendezek, mint aki hányna. A zuhanyzót kellene becélozni, de egyszerűen nem bírom megközelíteni, már a puszta próbálkozástól is rángatni kezdem a nyakkendőjét a torkomon. Végül nagy nehezen eljutok odáig, hogy különösebb ordítás nélkül engedjem meg a zuhanyt.<br/> <br/>Már vagy fél órája ültem a hideg víz alatt, mikor kiszedett a bátyám. Reszketek a karjaiban, és kurva ideges vagyok.<br/> - Kibilincseltem a barátod, az ágyához, csak hogy tudja, mi a szokás mifelénk! Érdekes alak, nem ellenkezett… - Milyen bilincs, honnan szerzett ez bilincset?<br/> - Miről beszélsz? - érdeklődőm csak úgy, belesimulva a mellkasába, csak úgy.<br/> - A hab legyen veled drága öcsém, de inkább kötéllel kellett volna sonkát kötni! – és megint a hülyeség. Mint egy szándékos skizofrén, úgy beszél nekem.<br/>Mérges vagyok… - Gyere, már szóltam merre vagy!<br/> - Meztelen vagyok ember!<br/> - He-he, hát kaptál tiszta ruhát Hamupipőke! Nem úszod meg te sem, hogy elszaladgálsz a cipellőiddel együtt! – belegúnyolja az egóm a téridőbe, és rám húzza a meleg, meleg ruháit.<br/> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/>Nem akartam bántani. Undorodom tőle, a puszta gondolatától, a hangja mégis kavarog a fülembe. Ezért bedugom őket füldugóval, máris csöndesebb. Azt az embert soha többé nem akarom látni! Alig bírok állni... A térdeim beszartak!<br/>Minden meleg egyforma állat!<br/> <br/>Bemegyünk a nagycsarnokba, ledobom magam az egyik székre, és várom a tornádóként idegbetegen a torkomnak ugró, idegbeteg Ankot, de úgy látszik ő szabadságolta magát, és átadta a pihenést az élvezeteknek. Hangok a WC felől, csak erős idegzetűeknek.<br/>Tompa ah… Sok tompa ah… Ha gyereket csinál a mostohahúgomnak, aki a ruháim varja emberire, feltolom a seggébe a széklábat!<br/>Cigizek.<br/>A bátyám közben belemászik az egyik kozmetikus ölébe, és nyájas hangon sminkigazítást kér. A nő olvad. Minden nedves… Elnyomom a cigit, és lehúzom a második söröm, a negyedik kávém után. Hosszas nemtörténés után beleásítok a tükörbe, és integetni kezdek, hogy igazán történhetne valami. Ez valami büntetés lehet. Végül megcsinálom magamnak az álarcot, ott hagyok minden elmebeteg szerelmest, és felmászok a színpadra, tök egyedül. Szeretem a családom!<br/> <br/>Leülök az üres térben, és nézem a felhúzott térdeim a sötétben. Hintáztatom a hajam a testemmel, a fenekemen lökve magam. Hiányzik valami. Bármi, ami több annál, ami most van. Szeretnék úgy létezni, hogy nem kapok pofonokat.<br/><strong>Visszaütök!</strong><br/>Engem nem érdekel!<br/>Még ma visszamegyek hozzá, és elverem, mit képzel magáról, belecsalogat a mézes bödönbe kedvességgel? Rám nem hat! Csak egy ember, a kibaszott emberek között! Felordítok. Be kéne énekelni a hangom, de nincs hangom, otthagytam... <br/>A seggem fáj, a zsibbadás maradt, de ez nem a rossz, a kellemetlen, amit rühellek!<br/>Már alig emlékszem rá, arra a rosszra. <br/>Akkor más volt. Akkor a hajszálereim mentén szakadtam szét a fájdalomtól. Hátradőlök, minden szőkehajas.<br/>De nem akartam megfertőzni, mindent akartam, csak azt nem! Nem vagyok betegséget terjesztő, hülye homokos, aki képtelen odafigyelni, ha én dugok, biztonságosan dugok, olyan részegen is, mint a föld! Nem vagyok idióta. Mindenki más az, de én nem!<br/>Végigkarmolom a földet a körmeimmel. Egy nőt akarok, hatalmas mellekkel, aki átmelegít. De a nők hülyék, nem bírom őket. A nők rajonganak értem, azt pedig gyűlölöm!<br/>Cöh~ Nem bánnám, ha beszarna az idő, és egyedül maradnék ebben a kibaszott sötétben, inkább ez a kibaszott sötét, mint a hangja. Bedugott fülekkel és tisztán zúgnak a sóhajai. Futnom kellene, talán megnyugszom.<br/> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p><strong><br/></strong> <br/>Elkezdődik a koncert, már benyomták a páragépeket, és a bő fehér bőrkabátban is szétfagyok. A hajam csillogó porral van befújva, én vagyok a csillám póni, de ez kurvára mindegy. Összekoccannak a fogaim. Teljesen máshol jár az eszem, a női sikolyok csak ingerelnek. Elkezdődik az intró, és a hat féle reflektorfény kiégeti a retináim. Hullámzó embertömeg, testek öntudatlanul, drótokon, amik majd egyszer meg fognak feszülni, és darabokra vágják őket! A basszus felidézi a hangját, és előre kell görnyednem. Eltűnik a köd, és csak a fényekben hintázó nevető testem látszik, meg a szálló szőke hajszálak. Minden megáll, mint az idő, csak a sötét, és a magány hiányzik. Minden, amit szeretnék. Ott hagytuk őt! Térdre esek, és nevetek, úgy ráz a nevetés, hogy még a könnyeim is kicsordulnak. A csöndben ordításként hangzik inkább, már én sem tudom, pontosan mi akar lenni…<br/>Azt hiszem, lázas vagyok.<br/> <br/><strong>Ott hagytuk őt, az ágyhoz bilincselve…</strong><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Én leszek a mezitlábas, fülldugós szörnyeteg!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Úgy nézett rám az a retardált portás, mintha ufó szállt volna a <em>Soho</em> padlójára, de valahogy gerincemre nem érdekel! Felnéztem egyszer és majdnem elszédültem, kurva magas csarnok, oszlopokkal. Fosok idebent, hamar le akarom ezt rendezni, hogy aztán hazamenjek a saját kis szállodácskámba a plüss gombámhoz! <em>Kuss, nem beszólsz!</em><br/>Elmagyaráztam a csávónak, hogy Yuki vagyok, és ha nem szól be a pulcsimra, akkor ad szépen egy mágneskártyát a csávóhoz, akinek a nevét sem tudom, és szépen elválunk, adok egy interjút a geci jó hoteljéről, és hogy imádtam itt megszállni. Elhitte. Már hívja is a biztonságiakat.<br/><em> - Baromarc!</em> - csapok a márványlapra, és máris felbukkan két hatháztömbnyi pingvin, hogy kiküldjenek az utcára szundizni! Mi a fasz van ma? Mochi is kidobott, majdnem meztelenül, most ezek is! De geci mérges leszek holnap!<br/><strong>Miért vagyok ennyire vulgáris!</strong><br/><em> - Yuki!</em><br/>Ez az orgánum, a lábaim egymásba akadnak, és Hattyúk tavát szégyenítő piruettel fordulok, majd hajolok meg, hogy lefixázzam, ő e az, és ő az.<br/> - <em>Elnézést, a barátom kirabolták!</em> - kap el, és máris belekapaszkodik a ruhámba, -vagy én az övébe- és így, magával visz.<br/> <br/>Ezek a ruhák rajta, szétnyitva hagyta a kibaszott ingjét, a haja borzos, a fél kezén ott az a kibaszott bilincs! Betuszkol a liftbe, és az élre vasalt gatyáját nézem sokáig.<br/><em> - Csak azért jöttem, hogy elengedjelek, most már mehetek is haza!</em> - szédülök a lift sarkába, és az ökleim beletolom a számba, hogy ne ordítson a fogvacogásom.<br/><em> - Épp most indultam érted. A tévében elég betegnek tűntél… - </em>válaszolja. Heh, micsoda aggódás! Jól vagyok! Épp a bokáim nézem. Szépek a cipőid, annyiba kerülhettek, mint az én kocsim. No para, nem vagy gazdag, nem vagy szép, és nem szeretem a buzikat!<br/>Előretolom az egyik lábam, aminek eredményeképp látszik a farkam, de olyan jó ez a tisztára nyalt hideg fémpadló. Ráadásul a kedvemért még a liftes fiút is elzavarta.<br/>Itt is csinálni akarja? Visszahúzom a lábam, és összefonom a másikkal. csinálok belőlük egy kalácsot, de ebből Ő nem eszik!<br/><em> - Egyáltalán, hogy a picsába láttál meg a tévében? Egyáltalán, hogy a picsába szabadultál ki!? Egyáltalán, ki a picsa vagy, és miért nem hagysz békén? </em>- nyávogok.<br/><em> - Te jöttél ide… </em>- beszél. Furcsán. Mi ez az érzés?<br/><em> - Nem ez a lényeg, bassza meg! Bassza meg, csak szarul vagyok miattad, te felelőtlen buzi!</em><br/> - Frank - húz fel a földről, és olyan szépen folyik ki a vér a farkamból, hogy hagyom. De mikor kezdtem szimultán vérezni? És ez, mikor fogott meg már megint? <em>- Nem buzi, nem homokos, nem köcsög, és nem fasz!</em><br/><em> - </em><strong><em>Buzi</em></strong><em>. -</em> köpök a liftbe. Nem rá. Dehogy rá. Nem érdekli.<br/> <br/>Végigcipel a folyosókon, mi vagyok én, szűz kislány? Bár kibaszott kényelmes karjai vannak, de amint ki tudok menni üríteni!<br/>Mert folyton úgy érzem pisilni kell…<br/><strong>Utána a WC csészének az élével darálom fel!</strong><br/> <br/>Teljesen megrészegít a gondoskodása, és csak a tőle szagló paplanok alatt jön rám a sikíthatnék. Hozzávágok egy éjjeliszekrényt, egy ébresztőórát, és egy párnát, de nem mozdul, a szeme sem rebben!<br/> - Milyen kibaszott android vagy te, ez nem az <em>ainokusabi</em>! <em>Hagyjál már! - </em>üvöltök, neki kínaiul.<br/><em> - Hozok egy lázmérőt!</em><br/>Belefeszülök a húgyhólyagomba, ami így is fáj, hát még most! Megtapogatom, de ő nem láthatja, és basszus vastagok rajta az erek. Ah. Hátradőlök a párnák közé.<br/> - <em>WC-znem kell ainokusabi, gyere és segíts! Komolyan görcsöt kaptam, nem tudok mozdulni! Hova lettél! Frank, gyere vissza!...</em><br/> <br/>Vizes és nedves. Megrándulok, de csak egy szimpla vizes borogatás volt a homlokomon, ami így lecsszott a földre…, mégis kiverem majdnem a hisztit. Felettem ül, még mindig ruhában, széles vállai eltakarják a kilátást mögötte. Fel vannak húzva a kurva rolók.<br/>Véres lett a háta tőlem?<br/> - <em>Csak egy kis vért takarítottam magunk után. Elhitték, hogy festő vagyok, és csak a piros tempera lyukadt ki a zsebemben. - </em>tök röhögni akarok, de olyan lassan, és kimérten mondja, hogy biztos komolyna mondja ezt, és nem mosolyog. Jézusom, egy pszichopata! Mit hittem én, darabokban végzem…<br/>Texasi láncfűrészesek hazamehettek!<br/><em> - Ideje lenne… beszélgetni</em> - fordítom felé a fejem, de ez nem megy, inkább maradok, ahogy ledobott. A hátamon, a plafont bámulva. Faszom Yuki, legyen már péniszed! Megint ránézek.<br/>Felém fordul az ágy szélén, és mosolyog. Visszarakja a homlokomra a rongyot, aztán elhúzza a hatalmas ujjait. Befosok, befosok. És összemocskolom az ágyneműt!<br/><em> - Egy új divat? </em>- kérdez.<br/><em> - He?</em><br/><em> - Mondtam, hogy el fogják lopni a lábaid!</em> - utal a pulcsis meztelenkedésemre, elvörösödök. Nagyon csúnyán. Tényleg, a másik felsőm itt maradt…<br/>Elcsapom a kezeit, (pedig már rég elvette rólam), és ordítok, aztán elmegy a hangom, és csak merevedek ki a szemeimből. <em>- Beszéljünk. Beszélgetni akartál.</em><br/>Levegőt keresek, de csak oxigént veszek.<br/><em> - Már nem akarok te köcsögbuzi! Csak, hogy jó napod legyen! Menj, és dugj meg mást! Egyáltalán hova lett a bilincs a kezedről! Bassza meg! Menj el!</em><br/>Meg is mozdul, de utána kapok, és ülésbe rándulva, marok bele abba a vajas ingbe. Vajfehér. Utálom ezt a színt. A halál jut róla az eszembe. <em>- Most mit fogunk csinálni, hallod!</em> - tépkedem, rángatom. <em>- Meg fogsz dögleni!</em><br/><em> - Idővel…</em><br/><em> - Miért nem vágsz legalább pofán, vagy mutasd ki, hogy mérges vagy! Ez nem vicces, ez a dolog nem humoros!</em> - azt hiszem, szédülök. Sötét, és folyik, aztán sötétvöröses, és ragad. Magam alá vérzek.<br/><em> - Nem ez a világ legrosszabb dolga, ha kedvelsz valakit!</em><br/>Kinyújtom a karjaim, és beletolom a hátába a körmeim, majd végigtépem az ingjét. Tompán felserken a vére. Hát, hegyes körmeim vannak na… Olyan mérges vagyok rá, hogy beletudnám csipkézni a bőrébe azokat az elfolyó órákat! Tökéletes szimbolika lenne, az irodalom tanár megveszne érte, ha szavakba is önteném.<br/>Megveszne, és szétmarna.<br/> <em>- Nem szabad ezért mérgesnek lenned magadra… </em>- folytatja. Kizökkenek az univerzumom csendjéből.<br/><em> - Te legyél mérges </em>- karmolom tovább<em> -, mert nekem ez nem volt vicces! És most sem vicces! És utálok mindent, aminek ehhez köze van, téged is, mert te is a közévé váltál!</em><br/> - <em>Miért, amúgy nem utálnál?</em> - kérdi barna szemekkel, és pofán vágom. Felrepednek az ajkai, kicsit nyitva is hagyja a száját. Nem tudok én akkora erőt belevinni a karjaimba, hogy átüssek egy sziklát!<br/><strong>Szikla, kő, kőrakás!</strong><br/><em> - Tűnj el! Mocskos strici! Tűnj el!</em> - be fogok rekedni.<br/><em> - Rendben.</em><br/><em> - Várjál!</em> - kapaszkodok a karjaiba, sokáig, egészen a húsába vágom a körmeit, de nem érdekel, és őt sem érdekli! Érezzél, baszod, idegesít az a padló arcod! Oda való az! A padlóba! Rápillázok. <em>- Miért nem vagy dühös? Más, normális értékrendű ember rég szétverte volna a fejem! Gyerünk! Csináld! Verj el bazdmeg, és ordíts, mert megfertőztelek! </em>- kaparászom a csuklóját. <em>- Hallod!</em><br/>Elhúzza a kezét, ami még inkább károsítja a bőrt a csuklóin, lévén mind a tíz körmömet vágtam a baljába bele.<br/><em> - Az orvos barátom szerint felfáztál, van gyógyszer meg víz az éjjeli szekrényen, amit visszatettem a helyére. Majd reggel rád nézek. Kérlek, legalább addig maradj, ameddig jobban leszel!</em><br/><em> - Jobban vagyok, te góliát barna paca…</em><br/> <em>- Most legalább nem buzi vagyok</em> - mosolyog, én vicsorgok.</p><p> <strong>Várjál, mikor nézett rám orvos?</strong></p><p> <br/>Nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. Beveszem a gyógyszereit, de állandóan pisilnem kell, és nagyon fáj. Utálom ezt az egészet. Körbenézek a lakásában, ami nem is az övé, lecsövezek a plazmája elé a földre, de ez nem opcionálható. Teszek magam alá egy törölközőt, nem akarok fizetni a kurva szőnyegén keletkezett vérfoltokért. Olyan mintha nő lennék, aki menstruál, ez kibaszott gáz! Miközben megy az aktuális szar a tvben, elmegyek keresni egy rakás papírt, és ceruzát, firkálni akarok, öngyilkos fekete pasikat. Magamat. Akármit.<br/>Dalszövegek pangnak a fejemben, könyvek szerte és széjjel, amiket nála találtam későbbi plazmatévé zajos unalmában, címtelen, érdektelen. Vágyó a romantikára, de csak vak reményt kergető, üres, síró szavak; tehetség nélküli fájdalom. Neki ment. Nekem nem. Nem hiszem, hogy ezeket olvastad.<br/> <br/>Egy-egy sor, majd újabb és újabb. Elzárkózom egy titkos helyre, csöndben, napokra, <em>Buzi</em> rám-rám néz amikor itt van, és meginoghatatlan türelemmel kínál cigivel, kávéval, kajával, alkohollal, folytonos alkoholmámorba fojtva az agyam. Úgy aszalódok, ahogy döglött hal a szűrőbe szorulva.<br/>Nincs életjelem.<br/>Sorok, bekezdések, oldalak. A szánalom szárnyat bont a tehetségnek, úton a fejemben, a körülöttem imbolygó feszültség fonalai beleszövik magukat rejtekem pókhálóinak szálai közé, a lapokat elöntik a sötétlő, fekete, hol ingerülten széthúzó, hol nyugodtan egymásba tapadó golyóstoll, vagy ceruzafirka betűi; ez valami egészen más…<br/>Kivágom a papírhalmot a kukájába és rágyújtok. Remegő hanggal áramlik a füst a torkomba befelé.<br/>A történet ott repked a fejemben.<br/>A szereplő kap valamit. Elveszti. Megbomlik a tudattól. <em>Csikorgatom a fogaim. Negyedik feketém hajtom fel.</em> A szereplő botorrá, szertelenné válik. Hülyének nézi a világot. Meghal. A valamivel a zsebében.<br/>Az egész a kukában landolt.<br/>Megírok hozzá húsz dalszöveget. Most boldogok lehettek odaát.<br/> <br/>Frank kienged az írói sötétből, így-úgy becsempészett gyógyszerkúrám végeztével, ahogy az alkunk szólt, és nem kell folytonosan majd meg halnom az írás szüneteiben szétszakadó hólyagomtól, így, kilépve a fénybe, majdnem megvakulok a Soho harminchetedik emeleti lámpasoros neon napsütéstől. Ideje a sok dalfirkát lenyomnom Mochi torkán, hadd kérődzőn rajta. Amúgy szeretném a tagot, ha nem dugná a nővérem üzletből, akkor nagyon barátságos figura lenne, de az ő javára mondva:<br/>Ki szereti, ha egy tizenkét éves tökön vágja faléccel, úgy, hogy ő is úgy vérthugyál, mint én tettem?<br/>Ankóval se lenne semmi bajom, ha a barátságunk nem lett volna zeneipar oltárára kivéreztetve. Az egyetlen értelmes ember az a bátyám, aki szerintem már kivégezte <em>mócsingot</em>, amikor megtudta, hogy kidobta a beteg öccsét, télvíz idején a buliból… alig várom, hogy lássam.<br/> <br/>Frank hozott nekem hordható ruhákat, és elég egyénien nézek ki cicafarmerban és bő női pulcsiban, de leszarom, addig jó, amíg öltöztet, és nem vetkőztet, még mindig kényelmetlenül megy az a bizonyos kakilás… Elcsórom a nagy barna kabátját, amíg ő alszik és elbuszozok a zsebembe talált húsz centessel az új koncerthelyszínre. Nem vágom, miért kell New York majd összes klubbjába bevackolni maguknak. Tiszta röhej…<br/> <br/>Épp tolják be a hangfalakat, amikor odaérek, nagyot nyújtózóm, és szívok a nagyváros áldott szmogjából, még egy mínuszt a tüdőm élettartalmához, aztán megigazítom a hajam a szépen megmunkált hegyes körmeimmel, és bemegyek.<br/>Az öltözőben mindenki rám mered. Hopp! Nem szóltam, hogy élek!<br/>Szóval úgy néznek rám, mint egy rakás agyonfirkált monitor, egyedül a kis csöndes dobosunk ül a sarokban, és játszik a dobverőivel, talán ő még elég komolyan veszi a munkáját, bár a feltupírozott mikrofon haja mást árul el. De ő még új tag, amolyan beugró, és nem tudja szegény, hova csöppent.<br/>Írom azt, hogy a zeneipar gödrébe, ahol már az incubusok rágják a beleidet. A bátyám valahol az öltözői tükrök rejtelmét vizsgálhatja, ide-oda himbálódzva a testével, ölében egy napi adag lánykával, aki élvetegen suttogja a szájába énekelt szavaim, ah ez de gáz.<br/> - Nem vagyok itt - köszönök, és keresni kezdem az első menekülőpontot, de a hátam máris beleszalad Mochi sejtelmes mellkas fonalaiba, és az indái máris szippantanak a mellbimbóiba. Gyorsan megfordulok, és igen! Hihi... Az orrán egy bazi nagy fehér ragtapasz világít az öltözői sárgás homályba.<br/> - Hoztam dalszövegeket - emelem föl az eddig bőszen szorongatott papírhalmot, és máris éhes ragadozóként ragadja el, nem szeretett menedzserem, őket, hogy aztán telejavítsa. Nem tudom, akkor miért nem ír ő dalszövegeket, ha az enyéim sosem basszák a rezét? Kivonul az ajtón, amin bejött, hogy titkolt maszturbálós nyugalmába olvasgassa őket, mert tudom, hogy bejövök neki, és ő is tudja, és ezért nagyon utáljuk egymást.<br/>  Egy barna hajzuhatag jelenik meg, ami a mellkasomig ér. Ő a húgom, ezért mondom mindig, hogy ne indíts családi vállalkozást, csak más családjával. A nő, aki egyébként kurva jó táncos, a pofámba nyom egy lezacskózott vállfát, vélhetőleg a giccs ronda fellépő ruhám tartalmazza.<br/>Ő talán csak azért nem idegbeteg, mint az összes többi -Anko például hozzám sem szólt, nem akart leoltani, tehát ő is idegbeteg-, mert a mindent tudó bátyám már tájékoztatta őt a hollétemről. A vállamra csapom a göncöt, és elcsoportosítom magam az öltöző, öltözőnek még használható, sötét, elzárt és nyugodt részébe.<br/> <br/>Amikor kijövök, a fekete bőrszoknya, az még tetszik is, de nagyon csillogó, és nagyon gyilkos színű fehér alapon giccs ingem már legyilkolt mára… Anko kezd integetni, cigivel a kezében, miközben épp letörli a másik kezével a tükörben a pofáját.<br/> - Lekésted. Már felléptünk.<br/> - Áruld már el, hogy a faszba tudtok fellépni a vokál nélkül! - ordítok fel, mert ez a gönc olyan szűk, hogy alig bírtam felcibálni magamra, és úgy nézek ki, mint egy ízlésficamos matador!<br/> - Gondolkozz, okos vagy!<br/>Válaszként elkezdem szidni Anko barátom anyját, a nagymamáját, és az ükanyját, de nem hallom, mit visítok, valahogy erre felém fordul, és ezért most már a nyilvánosan élveztető bátyám is ugyan ezt teszi.<br/>Nem szeretem, amikor nyilvánosságra helyezi a szexualitását! Pislogok. Közben letéptem magamról a mellbimbót kiemelő fehér gusztustalan csodát, és a vadidegen szőke, aki eddig bátyám intenzitását élvezte, odarohant hozzám egy sima, egyszerű pólóval. Milyen bájos, mindjárt elfolyik, aztán moshatjuk fel!<br/> - Ha elmegy a hangod, vége a fogadásnak - mondja nekem, vörös, aki barna. Pislogok.<br/><em>Hö? </em>Tévedhetetlen vagyok. Sebezhetetlen. Mint a csiga háza.<br/> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p><br/> <br/>Mire visszatér a hangom a betegszabadságból, egy rendelőben ülünk, fél fellépőszerelésben. Nagyon snassz… Az egyik nő nagyon bámul. Feszítünk, mint két neoromán szobor egy gótikus templomban. Fingom sincs, az hogy nézhet ki, de mi durvábban. Olyan csórónak néz ki mindenki, hogy a betegbiztosításuk tuti alulról szagolja az ibolyát.<br/>Ja, van egy piros keretes szemüvegem is.<br/>Meg kontrasztjaink is vannak. Jó sok.<br/>Köhögök. Megint. Köhögök. Ismét. Fulladjak már meg! Anko elkezdi az ujjait tördelni, meg idegbetegen rágja a rágót. Én is. Csak köhögve. Nikotin elvonás.<br/>Egyszerre csak elfogy. Egy közös van bennem meg benne, nem szeretjük az ízetlen rágót. Ha meg nincs cigi, sok rágó fogy. Komolyan fontolóra veszem, hogy ezzel az ürüggyel lelépek, ám vöröske, aki barna, nem hagyja. Márványfehér bőrrel szobrot áll előttem azzal a „baszni akarok, ezért morcos vagyok” arccal.<br/>Tovább köhécselek.<br/> - Elhalasztottuk a fellépést idióta!<br/> - Tökmindegy, nem hiányzunk nekik - mutogatom az ujjaimmal. Még csak egy előzenekart sem értünk meg soha. Nem vagyunk mi akkora sikerek.<br/>Mire sorra kerülök, már két ápoló visz magával, mert ezek a kurva köhögések már inkább rohamos hisztihez hasonlítnak. A lábaim akadnak a szoknyában.<br/>Rám erőszakolnak valami kórházit, és lenyomnak az ágyra.<br/>Túl provokatív vagyok. Mosolyogva.<br/> <br/>Abban a fél másodpercben, elönt valami meleg, amíg megpillantom legjobb barátom cigihiánytól sokkosan remegő pupilláit, és eszembe jut, egy régi dolog, amikor még anya nem tűnt a feledés homályába, számomra.<br/>Szóval sikeresen majd kiköpöm a tüdőm, meg kihányom a beleim, és fulladok meg az utolsó rágott rágótól, -amit végül lenyelek inkább a picsába-, amikor bejön az a Mr. Hide küllemű orvos, és szólal meg.<br/>Az a hang.<br/>Azt hittem vért hányok!<br/><em> - Nagyratát!</em><br/>Kitátom a pofám hörögve, hátha kerül valami nyál is a képébe, aztán beugrik Frank. egy szál semmiben, mert ahogy bátyám ismerem, megalázta rendesen, abban a szőrős bilincsben, az ágyhoz bilincselve, és már unalmasan sokadszorra röhögő-köhögő görcsöt kapok, amit Anko és Mr. Hide nem értékelnek. Végül közös erővel, és erőszakkal megvizsgálják a csodálatos hangok szülőhelyét, vagyis a torkom mélyét, aminek meg én nem örülök.<br/>- A kuvfa afátofat…!<br/>Bele kell gondolni, hogy mit tehet veled két ereje teljében levő férfiállat, és ilyenkor automatikusan elkezdesz már megint röhögni, ha a helyemben vagy, de én aztán röhögök, nagyon.<br/>Frank túladagolt egy gyógyszerfüggőt…<br/>A nagyratát is egy szó. Gondolom röhögés közben. Egy szó. Olcsó fanficcek jutnak eszembe.<br/>Mindbe megszexuálnak, vagy megölnek. Ha erre gerjedsz, akkor lenyisszantom a karom élőkoncerten, és írhatod az egysoros anekdotáidat, arról, hogy milyen a hullámmal szexuálni!<br/>Ha erre gerjed a nép. A legdurvább az volt, amelyikben összehoztak Mochival… Az, mondjuk, tetszett, úgy megdugtam anál, hogy belehalt, de kár, hogy undorodom a pasik érintésétől, így életben kell hagynom. Ja igen…   <br/>Kiabálok Ankóval, meg az orvossal. Idegesen lóbálva a lábaim, azon a hideg, barátságtalan fém vizsgálóasztalon ülve, egy szál pongyolában.<br/>Dögölj meg…! Elvesztettem az aranyfonalat tojó tyúkot, a Minotaurusz barlangjában, mert valamiről beszélnek, rólam, a gyógyszereimről, a nyakkendőimről, meg a varázslatos egyszarvúról…<br/> <em>- Nem vagyok beteg!</em><br/>Közben visszaöltözök. Szellemi szabad vagyok. Ez mindent megmagyaráz.<br/> - Bekéne menned egy pszichológushoz - próbálkozik vörös aki Anko rábeszélni, hogy üljek vissza a mezítelen seggemre, ebben az urológusok álma felöltőben, de ezzel semmire sem megy!<br/>Közben Mr. Hide felír valami köptetőt. Én köpök. A földre, mert nem vagyok abberált, de HIV beteg az igen, és ez boldoggá teheti! Nem tudom, minek ez, úgy is-így is megdöglöm, tehát ha köpök, ha nem, halott vagyok. Ez ennyire nemesen egyszerű!<br/> <br/>A kórházi balhé után egy kisebb adag nyugtatóval magamban mászok be egy felhajtott tetejű Musztáng ülésébe a parkolóban, fényes nappal és bedőlök a műszerfal alá.<br/> - Mi a szart csinálsz? - ordít rám már megint Anko.<br/> - Ülj be, és kuss, épp megcsapatom magam az árammal! - Mikor Anko végre beseggel a kocsiba a riasztó is benémul, meg a fejem is előre kerül.<br/> - Kapaszkodj a lobogó sörényedbe, Szimba!<br/>Gázt adok. Egy fekete Jaguar bőg a nyomunkban. Ezért nem szeretem a lesifotósokat... Én nem vagyok szegény Diana hercegnő, ha úgy akarom, belétek hajtok a picsába!<br/> - Ha megdöglünk, kiverem a léped Szent Péter előtt! - ordít barna pacákat, piroska mellettem. Farkas vigyort kap tőlem.<br/> - És a véremmel kiírjuk a mennyek kapujára: Hellraiser! - soha nem tudtam parkolni, így épp nem hajtottam be az előttünk álló mentőbe, máris felkínálva a szerveim, amúgy sem érne senki szart vele, akkor már rég megtettem volna!<br/> - Yukiiii! - A szél fodrásza cibálja a hajunk, Anko arca almazöld, de szeme férges a dühtől. Egyre szűkebbre rágja pupilláit. Japán gyermekdalt énekelek hörögve.<br/> - Verd ki, és élvezd! Ez Amerika! - emelem fel mindkét középső ujjam.<br/> - Mit akarsz? Börtönbe jutni?!<br/> - Híresebbé teszem a Wazabit! Kacsints, vesz a traffipax! - olyan jól érzem magam, egyszerre élvezem az életem, és akarok meghalni. - Hagyjuk le a Vadászokat, mint punk korunkban!<br/>Utánunk ered egy süncsalád, szinte hamarosan huszadmagával. Átszlalomozok egy kamion előtt, meg egy kisebb ugratót is túlrepülünk, meg repül a kocsi visszapillantó tükre. Fájdalmában nyerít a Musztáng, Anko meg sikít az idegtől és kapaszkodik a farkába, mert mindjárt bepisil a szerencsétlen. A raszta haja lassan kisimul a sebességtől, New York így a legszebb száznyolcvannal, forgalommal szemben!<br/>Na-na ne félj, tudok vezetni, megtanultam. Ilyen aki nem fél a haláltól, és rossz gyerekekkel barátkozik taknyos korában! Anko rámförmed, hogy ki kell mennie a hugyozóba, ez a legnagyobb baja, miközben a szembe sávban kerülgetem a többi autóst? Legyen, elrontod a mókám, de nem kívánhatok neked akkora szégyent, hogy telipisilt gatyával vigyenek be az őrszobára.<br/>Behajtok egy parkba. Na persze azon a részén, ahol sem kutyák, sem nagycsaládok, sem piknikes szőnyegek. Inkább az olyanok, akiket az NCIS New Yorkban szoktak megtalálni.<br/> - Könyörgők!<br/>Befarolok egy lombhullatóhoz. - Úristen!<br/>Kiszáll, és eltűnik pisilni.<br/>Én is elmegyek valahova hamarosan. Hátradőlök, és rágyújtok. Énekelhetnékem van még mindig, és a lábaim is rázom. Utálok énekelni.<br/> - Jó napot. Lehagytam azt a fekete kocsit, ami utánam jött? - kérdem a férfit, aki szerint senki nem jött utánunk rajtuk kívül. Ez kicsit felidegesít.<br/> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p><br/> <br/>A cellában <em>Vanillát</em> dúdolok. Mellettem az a magas néger pánsípol. Jó az összhang.<br/>Csak épp nem stimmel.<br/><em> - Yuki! Látogató! Letette magáért az óvadékot, de legközelebb a jóisten sem teszi le magának!</em><br/>A faszkabát szeme alatt kék folt. Mondtam, hogy begurultam. Nem vagyok ketyós, nem látok szellemkocsikat!<br/><em> - Örömmel kitaposom a belét is, csak maradhassak! </em>- kacsintok.<br/>Felállok, és befejelem a hús cellarácsot, mosolyogva. Amikor újra felnézek, elszalad a vérnyomásom, és teljes testtel szaladok fel a rácsra! Ez mit keres már megint ott, ahol én nem akarok lenni?!<br/>A néger tovább zenélget. Nem zavartatja magát. Frank bal csuklója, látom, már csak hegesedik.<br/><em> - Nincs kedved kijönni?</em> - kérdi. Olyan fáradtnak tűnik, de hol érdekel ez?<br/><em> - Hogy a faszba ne lenne? Vár egy szar barát, egy-két kibaszott rokon, és te! Inkább lehúzok gyilkosságért húsz évet boldogan!</em><br/>Karba teszi a kezeit. Egyáltalán, téged mikor evett ide a fene?<br/><em> - Most tényleg olyan vagy, mint egy kalickába zárt madár. El kéne menned orvoshoz, Yuki.</em><br/><em> - Ne gyere nekem te is a pszichiáterekkel</em> - mászok fel a rácsra <em>-, mert kitépem innen magam és az egyik vasrúddal verlek agyon!</em><br/>Miért van ez itt? Lassan megszokom a fasz arcát, és akkor nem tudom lerázni, mert én kibaszottul a megszokásaim rabja vagyok, de nem leszek homokos, és kiráz a hideg a látványától! Komolyan lehányom mindjárt a drága cipőit, innen, keresztbe!<br/><em> - Mondanom kell valamit…</em>  - dől a falnak, ráérünk, csak tíz perce rángatózik a seggem egy néger farkú, néger pasi előtt! <em>- Így legalább nem szaladsz el!</em> - furcsa mosoly szalad az arcára, amitől kiráz a hideg, feláll a szőr a hátamon, és vacogni kezdek, de miért kezdek el köhögni, és miért merevedik a farkam. Beszélj még… Élvezem. Akkor is undorító vagy! Egy undorító ember lény akit <em>- Szeretlek.</em> - nem értek!</p><p> <br/>Itt akarok maradni. Lecsúszok a földre, becsukom a szemeim, és megkérem az AIDS-em, hogy most azonnal öljön meg…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Úgy gondolom az lesz a legjobb, ha szétverem. Ha szimplán összetöröm a koponyáját, és kiiszom az agyvelejét, mint ahogy a kókuszdió édes nektárját. Azt gondolom, az lesz a legszebb, ha feldarabolom az ujjait, és tyúkhúslevesben párlom fel. Úgy gondolom, bárhogy kell, de végzek vele!<br/><strong>Buzi!</strong><br/>Összeszorítom az ellilult ujjaim, és belefújok a ködbe. Csípi a tüdőm a hideg, de nem törődök vele. A mikrofon lassan az ujjaimhoz fagy. Nem éneklek, csupán beletátogok a semmibe. Érzékelik a többiek is, a feszültség egyre nő. Na meg az enyém. A koponyáját már egy kígyó is birtokba vette. Boás kígyó, leopárdmintás kalapban. Mellette egy kutya csahol veszettül és egy macska mászik az elkorhadt fára, bátyám meg egy nőt kefél a fűben. Vele az agyam nem tud mit kezdeni.<br/>Anko megáll. Én is. Tekintetünk ugyanazt üzeni. Unja a próbát, a hajtást, és az egészet. A barátságunk ment tropára ebben a bizniszben.<br/>Csak az.<br/><strong>Nem más.</strong></p><p><br/>Kell egy fény.<br/>Ami vezeti a hontalant.<br/>A csillagot, mi társait nem leli.<br/>Keresi a fényt, a sötét űrben;<br/>Keresi, de nem leli.<br/> <br/>Lehull az égben.<br/>Forró könnyeket potyogtat szét.<br/>Majd szerteszáll a levegőben,<br/>Nem marad már semmi belőle.<br/>Csak egy meteor porai.<br/> <br/>Nem talált senkit.<br/>Elsírta bánatát az égnek.<br/>És ott, a messzi távolban.<br/>A sötétlő semmiben<br/>Meglátták a társai.<br/>De már elkésve.</p><p> <br/><strong>Miért kedvelsz?</strong><br/> <br/>A próba végeztével nyirkosra izzadok, most meg a tökömig fagyok, leesem a besötétített színpad szélére, a fény-, meg hangtechnikusok megköszönik a munkát, én vállat vonok, és hátradőlök. Épp készülök bagózni, amikor a pofámba repül egy kibaszott forró törölköző. Ah, de jó meleg, baszod. Lóbálom a magastalpús lábaim, mert száznyolcvan felett is megélhetsz kisebbségi komplexusokat és fél kézzel, bevakulva a forróság édes leheletétől masszírozom a jobb vállam, mert próba alatt elment az áram, én meg letáncoltam a színpadról egy erősítővel. Én nyertem, de kis híja volt…<br/>Olyan antiszocc vagyok, hogy leolvad a pofám, de lehet a forró gőz is rá fog segíteni.<br/> <em>- Yuki…</em> - végigszalad bennem valami áramütéshez hasonló érzés, röptömbe ugrok, és a levegőbe hajítom az első kezembe akadó tárgyat, a meleg rongyot, egyenesen a hang pofájába. Zihálok, és mire kialszik az utolsó fény, az utolsó szál lila haj is eltűnik a vaksötétben.<br/><em> - Ne gyere közelebb!</em> - emelem fel a ló patám, ballettosmódin. Na, a húgom mutatott pár szexben remekül kivitelezhető terpeszt, meg lábemelést. <em>- Mert felnyársallak a talpamra! Mit keresel itt?</em><br/><em> - Ott hagytad ezt…</em><br/><em> - Hiába lóbálod baszod, nem látok a seggemig se!</em> - Ez fura volt. <em>- Vak vagyok szemüvegben is, ha sötét van!</em><br/><em> - Gyere.</em><br/><em> - De merre gyere?</em> - hisztizek - <em>Nem megyek a fehér fénybe!</em><br/>Felkattint valamit, és a pofámba villog. Hunyorgok. Aztán a lábaim elé villog, majd a fény felé navigál. Követem. Ennél minden van? El fogom lopni a svájci bicskáját! Megnyalom az ajkaim, mert cserepesek.<br/> <br/>Bejutok a szervizfolyosóra, és felsóhajtok. Rámeredek, de aztán a pofámból is kihűl a vér. Kitépem a kezeiből, ami nála van, újságpapírtól kezdve, WC papírig át minden salátára írtam, ami a kezembe akadt, ez meg elhozta a kukájából! Beleteszem a sajátomba, szinte gyömöszölöm a fal melletti kis papírkosárba. Ő csak nézi a hátam, ami idegesít.<br/> - <em>Most, hogy elhoztad a szemetem, légyszi menj haza</em> - kezdem visszatolni a sötétbe <em>-, nem akarom, hogy ezek meglássanak!</em><br/> - Yuki! - csattan kettőt a fal. Száznyolcvan fok, és farral kezdem el tolni Franket, de csak Anko az. Jól van, nyugi, el ne fusson a vérnyomásod. Gyógyszerek, bevettem ma?<br/> - Ez volt az utolsó - integet az orrom elé -, hogy megittad a sörömet!<br/> - Tedd a te részedre…<br/> - Az az én részem, baszd meg! Nehogy már az egész öltöző a te részed legyen seggfej!<br/>Megvonom a vállam, ő a hajamba túr, majd megrántja. Felrúgom a földre, ő leránt magára. Rólam leesik a zsernyákkalap, amit Frank szintén elhozott nekem, és amit a minap az egyik rendőrtől kaptam szuvenírnek. A monoklistól. Szeret verekedni. Utólagosan. De nem akarja többet az Örsön látni a ronda pofám. Ez nem az Under Ground Hotel! Bocsánat. Grand...<br/>Ja, ördögszekérként mossuk fel a padlót, én beletérdelek a szájába, ő belecsipkézik az arcomba, megcibáljuk egymás haját, szőke, és vörös, ami barna hajszálak repkednek mindenfelé, mint a darumadarak a naplementében, nekigurulunk Frank lábának, aki, hiszem én ezt, hülye fejemmel, készségesen arrébb áll majd.<br/>Aztán ordít, egy akkorát, hogy mindketten, egymásba csavarodva, én épp a cipőmmel Anko orra előtt szoborrá csoportosulunk a padlón. Feltűnik mindenki, hangosan beszélgettek eddig, de most, temetői kuss van, még a nappereket is hallom hegedülni.<br/><em> - Elnézést. Kérlek, add vissza Yuki haját, Yuki kérlek, tedd a cipőid a padlóra.</em><br/> - Mit mond? - nyújtogatja magát alattam a raszta haver.<br/>Felállok, felrántom őt is, aztán megfordulok és kikarmolom a nyakát, belevésem, hogy buzi.<br/>Hallom, ahogy Anko a mackómelegítőjét porolja, meg a macskáját igazítja a pulcsiján. Ásítok, Frank elhajol fél millimétert tőlem. - Ez ki? - nyüszít Anko.<br/> - Az ainokusabi. - hörgöm.<br/><em> - Frank</em> - nyújtja át rajtam a kezét beszédtémánk, aki semmit sem ért, csak bemutatkozik mert úriember. Körülöttem még mindig kuss. Höh. Többet fogom elhívni!<br/> - Anko. A gitáros. Mély tiszteletem… - hülye Amcsi, úgy sem érti…<br/>Eltolom magam mellől, beleépítem Ankóba, majd felveszem a földről a sapkám, és dobolva ott toporzékolok, amikor meglátom Mochit, tüskékkel, szegecsekkel, hajjal.<br/>Ívben hátrahajlok.<br/> - Na jó, minden fura egyén az életemből kopjon le, <em>Frank, te velem jössz!</em> - nyúlok hátra hat méteres karral, és az ingébe -miért rózsaszín?- kapaszkodva magam után rántom. Elegem van ezekből!<br/> <em>- Hova viszel?</em> - tűnünk el a folyosókon, mélyen a csarnok gyomrában, hogy emésszen csontosra, és sárgára a halál.<br/><em> - Mindjárt megkérdezik, ez ki, én azt fogom mondani, hogy buzi, ők azt fogják kérdezni, hogy járunk-e, én azt fogom mondani, hogy nem, mire ők azt fogják gondolni, hogy igen, és meg fogják kérdezni AIDS-es vagyok-e, nem vágyom rá!</em><br/><em> - És ha a nevemet mondanád? </em><br/><em> - Ez a neved… Ankóval ne barátkozz, mert Anko hajában rasztamanók laknak, és megeszik a lelked, vagy éjszaka felállnak a hajcsomói, ilyen polipcsápokként, és bezabál, mint Kakuzu. Te leszel majd a sokadik szíve. Mochival, azzal a szegecses tüskés hajúval se barátkozz, mert neki a mellszőrei halálosak…  a többiek, nem is nagyon érdekelnek… említés szintjére sem veszem őket.</em> - Továbbrángatom, én sem jártam még erre. Nem is nagyon érdekelt, szürke folyosók, kidíszítve matricákkal, graffitivel.... <em>- A vérrokonommal spanolhatsz, mert ő a nőket dugja, meg a félvér rokonommal is, de ha őhozzá nyúlsz, felrúglak, bele ebbe a kaja automatába. Á, éhes vagyok, van apród?</em> - felé fordulok.<br/> <em>- Igen.</em><br/><em> - Miért beszélsz ilyen kibaszott keveset?</em> - hisztizek. Ő a zsebében turkál.<br/><em> - Mert te beszélgetsz helyettem. - </em>mondja<br/><em> - Nem, én nem szeretek beszélni, beszélj! - </em>mondom<br/>Előveszi a pénzét, és vesz magának meg nekem egy húsos-gombás hideget.<br/><em> - Mit szeretnél tudni? </em>- kérdi. Diszkréten lefejellek mindjárt!<br/><em> - Mondjuk, miért vagy ilyen kibaszott hatalmas? - </em>ordítok rá kaját köpködve.<br/>Felnevet. Felpofozom. Ne röhögd ki a hímpicsa pávát, cseszd meg!<br/>Beleborzol a hajamba.<br/> <em>- Eltöröm a kezedet, buzi!</em> - rántom el a fejem. Lecsövezek valami hangfalra, amit itt hagytak. Ő leül velem szembe, a falhoz. Tördelem az ujjaim, számban a kajcsival.<br/><em> - Nehéz baba voltam, és így maradtam. A társaim mindig féltek tőlem.</em><br/>A gomba kifolyik az orromon. <em>- Az egyik lány, végül csak-csak lefeküdt velem, de olyan durva voltam, hogy nyolc napon túl gyógyult csak a nemi szerve. Nem akartam. Egyszerűen tágítás után is túl szűk volt! -</em> rágom a számból kilógó kaját. <em>- Azóta nem is próbáltam. Ennek egy évtizede.</em> - Ketté beharapom a kaját, majdnem. Oké, én is melegítőben vagyok, de biztos drága volt, ráadásul majd eltűnök benne, de pont ez a jó, és szép szürke, nagy pulcsi, szőrős kapucnis, és kényelmes naci. Ebben voltam végig, ebben estem-borultam le a színpadról. Te amúgy, hogy jöhettél ide be?!<br/>Oké, inkább hátradőlök. Utólagosan mindenki meglepődött, hogy én nem giccset hordok, hanem divatos holmit.<br/> <em>- Ezeket nem tőlem kaptad?</em><br/>Nem! De… Baszd meg, mielőtt ilyet kérdezel, várd meg, mielőtt megeszem, aztán ordíthatok kedvemre! Tovább rágok. Ő rágyújt. Meg fogom ölni, előttem csinálja! Hegyesre reszelem a körmeim, és kiszedem a prosztatád, aztán beleteszem a sonka-gombába, és megeszem! Cigizni akarok, Frank! Felgyorsítom a kérődzést.<br/> <em>- Aranyos vagy a ruháimban...</em> - Tényleg jó az illata. Mindjárt megeszem az ételem utolsó falatjaival együtt! Nyelek, várok, ordítok:<br/><em> - Ne kérdezz ilyen kibaszott cikis dolgokat, Frank!</em> - <em>mosolyog - Buzi! Buzi, buzeráns!</em><br/><em> - Nem kedvelsz, igaz?</em><br/>Nem. Nem erről van szó… de, erről van szó, kiver a víz, ha hozzám érsz, és epegörcsöt kapok a szagodtól, látni sem akarlak az életemben soha többé, mert undorító vagy, nehéz, és…<br/><em> - Csak kibaszott nagyok a kezeid!</em><br/>Feláll, felemelem a lábaim, hozzám hajol, összeér az orrunk, a vastag orrunk, majd megkínál cigivel, és ő is újra rágyújt.<br/> <br/>Egy kis ideje eltűnt már. Úgy a második cigi magasságában. Gondolkozni sincs időm, máris alacsony barna mostohahúg tűnik fel a képben.<br/> - Kiment pisilni.<br/> - Minek pazarolod rasztára az időd? Kiskorunk óta… - lenézek húgra, ő meg rám. A nő, akivel nem kefélnék, leül a földre.<br/> - Tudok varrni még egy ruhát.<br/>Mi a faszt akar a következő fellépésünkkel? De örülök neki. Nyálas lesz, de legalább az utolsó ebben a nyomott országban. Aztán húzok haza, és végre kiverem a fejemből a lilahajú hegyomlást. De… miért is nem dob ez fel? Meghívtak pár lepukkant pubba ide koncertezni, talán egy nagycsarnokban tűrik meg a pofám, de egyébként… ki vagyok én, egy senki a zeneiparban, és most találtam valami érdekesebbet a hangzásomnál, amit itt kel hagynom.<br/>Megerőszakold baszd meg, hülye Yuki!<br/> - Szép vagy, de már otthon rájöttem, hogy Anko nem nekem hozott ajándékban. - terelem a témát. A fejemben levőt.<br/> - Majdnem megszexuáltál részegen - ott a pont.<br/> - Most nem az a lényeg.<br/>Fáradt fejek.<br/> - Szívesen. Ritka verekedő homokost látni. - mondja. He?<br/> - Mondjad? - ordítok fel. Lemászok a hangfalról, odahajolok hozzá. Mondjad?<br/> - Mindegy. Tudod te. Mochi keres, indultok a Birodalom ellen, igyekezz, mert tudod milyen morcos lesz, ha miattad megőszülnek a tüskéi.<br/> - Hozd utánam a buzit. - kérem tőle. Minek nekem ehhez Frank?<br/> <br/>Kipihésedtek a karjaim a gondolatára, hogy újra megérint, hogy az óta szorongatja azt a már kihűlt törölközőt, amit a pofájába vágtam, ilyen az egészséges szerelem?<br/><br/><em>„Nem kedvelsz, igaz?”</em><br/> <br/>Feltűröm a felsőm ujját, végigérek a labirintusnak, és Pinhead már vár. Keresztbe vannak dobva a karjai, és világít a szőrös gizda karján a rolex. Meg foglak fojtani a nyakkendőddel.<br/> - Mit akarsz? - sodródok elé, most még magasabb vagyok nála, mint amúgy, törpe. Lerúglak egyszer a kibaszott egódról, akkorát fogsz zuhanni, hogy nyakad töröd!<br/>  Hallod, Frank, én kedvellek, de te pasi vagy, farkad van, hatalmas vagy, és megölsz. Ez ilyen kibaszott egyszerű. Remegnek a pilláim. Másképp nem is kedvelnélek, mert ha egy kibaszott nő lennél, akkor megdugnálak! Te megdugtál, de leszarom, csak fáj a gerincem, és a seggem azóta, a saját nyomoromtól. Felköhögök, kicsit előredőlök.<br/> - Kérlek, ne hozd ide a barátaidat, Yuki, ez egy munkahely, nem a te játszótered... - Felvonom a szemöldököm, Menedzser elém sodródik. - Megvan a következő három havi menetrend, úgy vélem, veled kell legelőször tisztázni, mert te hajlamos vagy leszarni.<br/>Miért lila a hajad? Így akarsz eltűnni a tömegben? Így akarod elrejteni a termeted, a nyomorúságos emléket, az egyetlen lányt, aki értékelt? Nem akarlak többé látni, te buzi! Nem akarom, hogy hozzám érj, hogy a nyakamra lehelj, hogy megfojts a puha csókoddal, vagy ölelésekkel, vagy a pulcsid szőreivel.<br/> - Kihagyom.<br/> - Ezt hogy érted? - sikít fel, de olyan tompának tűnik, mint a légyfing egy koncert zajában. Felhördülök.<br/> - Kilépek!<br/>Megvillannak a szemei, az enyémek is, kidagadnak az erek a karomon, ő elharapja a száját. Nekilök a falnak, nekem vágja a rolexes karját, beleépíti a torkomba, begörcsölök a közelségétől!<br/> - Jól figyelj - túr a hajamba a másikkal, végigsimogatja a szálakat, ordítok, meglök, elfolyt egy fulladt nyögést. Te állat! Kiheréllek! -, ha elmész, nem hogy elhagyom a nővéred, de azt is elmondom, hogy beteg vagy! Mindenkinek… remélem, értetted!<br/>Megfejelem, hátraesik, behúzok neki egyet, hogy kifröccsen a taknya, majd én lököm a másik falnak, de hogy belereped a vakolat. Szorítom a nyakkendőjét, kifehéredett ujjakkal, aztán ellököm magam tőle. Sziszeg a fájdalomtól.<br/> - Jó fiú - érinti meg újra a piszkos szőke szálakat, utánakapok, de ő kitér, és elsétál.  -, holnap várlak, Yuki! - Csettint kettőt az ujjaival. Nézem, ahogy eltűnik az alaktalan teste a félhomályban, leülök a földre, felhúzom a térdeim. Remegnek. Hányni fogok.<br/> <br/>Lila hajszálak nyújtóznak be az ajtón egyszer csak. Hagyom, hogy elérjenek.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazugságba temetkezek, mert kényelmesebb, mint bevallani, hogy <em>utálod</em>! Tele vagyok beteges vággyal, hogy eltűnjek, és hogy kitűnjek, ez a kettő pedig nem tudja értékelni egymást, összeakad, és itt kezdődik az elmebajod, Yuki.<br/><strong>Kedvellek.</strong><br/>Halottam Frank szavait, aki beletemetett a vastag izmai árkaiba, aki a széles vállakkal takart be, és húzott magához, forró, lüktető magányba hatolt bele, éneklésként hallgatta az ordításom. Újra és újra, amíg fel nem váltotta a sötétséget a felkelő nap vastag narancs fénye, amíg már nem üvöltöttem rekedt orgazmusban, hogy elég. Elég volt!<br/> <br/><em> - Dögölj meg!</em> - nézek rá, miközben felveszi a kabátját, nézem az eltűnő gerenda karokat, a körmök véste véres sebek lüktetését, amik okádják a vért. Karikás barna szemek keresik a tekintetem, de azt soha sem fogják meglátni, csak hatalmas fekete szembogarakat, a remegő térdek közt. Soha nem fogja megkapni az érzelmi hullámzásom. Mikor leszel beteg? Mikor érzed a gyerekes viselkedésed terhét? Mikor fog olyan érzés nyomni, hogy nem bírod, el kell szakítanod a piros fonalat, és megdöglened?<br/>  Húsos ujjai vannak, nincs bennük semmi vonzó, olyanok, mint bármelyik kibaszott pasié, mégis acélkeménnyé feszült a farkam, ahogy a hajamhoz ért, vagy ahogy bele lehelte, hogy nyugalom.<br/>Undorító!<br/>Ahogy bánik velem, és ahogy a hangja végigcirógatja a testem pólusait, akkor is, amikor már csak a félig tárt ablakok ringatják a kék függönyöket, lomhán karolva a narancsos fényekben. Megkeresem a piros keretes szemeim, aztán magamhoz ölelem a ruháim, amiket már harmadik napja viselek, és amik simogatva próbálják enyhíteni az izmaimba állt görcsöket, nyugtatni próbálják a tehetetlen remegést, melegíteni a forró fagyom… Aztán kibújok a háló fojtó illataiból, dohány és arcszesz, és egyetlen dolog jár az eszemben, mint egy forró billog. Suttogjátok el nekem, miért érzel vágyat olyan dolgok iránt, ami a belekig marja az undort, ami savas hányást kavar ki a gyomrodból?<br/> <br/>Tényleg!<br/> <br/>Belehányok a földszinti kukába, és szédülve csúszom arrébb, hogy a hajnali csöndbe ne tudják rám mutogatni, guberáló. Pont olyat fejem van, mindenfelé magasodó szőke szálaimmal, karikás szemeimmel. Leülök a földre, előkeresem valamelyik titkos zsebemből a mobilom, és beleordítom Ankónak, hogy motorozzon ide, különben lefagyok a következő évezrednek.<br/>Nem bírok mozdulni.<br/> <br/>Nyolcadik cigim nyomom el, amikor ide eszi a fene, félrelököm, és felpattanok a Yamahájára, piros csíkot bontok a szélbe, és megpróbál lerántani, biztos geci dühös lesz, de én most megszököm előlük, aztán híresztelhetik a betegségem orrba-szájba, megcsókolhatják a seggem, végignyalhatják a farkam, és Frank maszturbálhat a sötétben, utánam zokogva!<br/> <br/>Útközben csak kurvákat találok, rothadó arccal, zavart tekintettel, a város gettóiban próbálnak üzletelni a piros lámpáknál. Még a hajnal is szaglik fáradtan, unottan az elfojtott kielégületlenség szagától, még a nők lábai közt is van hely, erő, illat egy újabb körhöz. Nem mondok semmi mást, csupán a gazdagságom híresztelem, és címeket lehelek fáradtan az arcukba, hogy aztán belefüstöljek a csalódottságukba, aztán felélénkül a reggel, óvatosan csúszik ki a város a kerekek alól. Valahol magas reggel érzem az esztelen repülést, és a fék sikolyaira emlékszem utoljára. Ankót ki fogja verni az ideg…<br/>Összetörtem a motorját!<br/> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/> <br/>Ne tégy túl sok tésztát a levesbe.<br/>És ne tégy túl sok levet a levesbe.<br/>Az összhang kénye a nyomtatott recepten múlik.<br/> <br/>„Szünetel az idegbaj. Az ihlet nevezetű”… és teret ad egy másiknak: Kényszerességből elkövetett emberölés.<br/> <br/><strong>1.</strong><br/> <br/>Szörcs, hörp, riccs, reccs. Finom alak fölöttem, mellettem, bennem. Kopp, kopp, ki kopog, szörnyike? Csak nem az eső?<br/>Egy korty, aztán még egy korty –kávé, algopirin, aspirin, mert frontérzéken köcsög vagy.<br/>Mibe keveredtél? Meleg foszlányok kúsznak homlokom redőibe. A méteres gleccser lassan olvad ki a képemből, tekintetembe tésztás-maszlag állag költözik. Kapkodom körbe a borostyán szembogarakat, majd nőalak, majd az egész felfordul.<br/> <br/>Utálom a manókat, meg a törpéket, mert a hülye nővérem a legjobb mesélőképességét vetette latba, hogy elriasszon az alvástól. Nem szándékosan. Csak ő olyan egyszerű, mint egy tál leves. (Nem ő az író a családban.)<br/><em>A tündérek és a manók kézen fogva mennek, mert csak így tudják ellopni az álmaid. A manók nem tudnak repülni, így a tündérek felemelik őket, hogy álmot lophassanak. Ezért tartsd csukva a szemed.</em><br/>Leszorítom a szemeimet. Idióta! Azóta félek a kurva manóktól!<br/><em>Ne bízz a tündérekben és a manókban. Így sosem férnek az álmaidhoz.</em><br/>Nem bízok. Ez egy pszicho horror volt számomra, négy évesen...<br/> <br/>Újra felnézek. <em>Egy nő! </em>Farkamban sziklaomlás. Tágra nyitom a szám, hogy hangokat adjak ki, de csak akadt nyögés tör ki, egy kis nyállal.<br/>A nő nemű lény félhosszú hipó haja balett-táncot jár a képemben.<br/>Ismerős.<br/>Nagyon.<br/>De olyan…<br/>Mély.<br/>Trágya…<br/> - Hol…? - ezúttal kijön. Ügyet sem vetek most versenyalakjára.<br/>Szarban vagy, Yuki. Szarban…<br/> - Herr Yuki!<br/>A fülem felfüstöl, a felismerés kék foltokat tódít elém.<br/>Majd zöldeket. Borsóleves.  - Jól aludt?<br/> - Hol? - ez már agresszívebben jön; a nyelvemen jégkockák, meleget érzek mégis.<br/> - Tudja…<br/>A mellei közti űr vízgyűjtő lehetne. Rovarstrand. Mini Loch Ness-i tó -… átfagyott és hazahoztam. Az utak errefelé igen veszélyesek. Sok a jég. És jégeső. Főleg a tél beköszönte tájt.<br/>Tehát ERREFELÉ vagyok. Szarban vagy!<br/><em>Ne bízz a tündérekben és a manókban.</em><br/>Borsóleves, legurul a torkomon, majd a kanál ki a számból. Megerőszakolták a szám!<br/>Ütök.<br/>Légüres teret.<br/>Lég…<br/>Levegő.<br/><strong>Nem stimmel.</strong><br/>Kitátom a szám.<br/> <br/><strong>2.</strong><br/> <br/>A NŐ gondosan ellát.<br/>Beszél.<br/>Kedves.<br/>Tűr.<br/>Minden eszméletvesztést.<br/>Kivár.<br/>Mindet.<br/> <br/><strong>3.</strong><br/> <br/>A jó könyvnek a végét várod. Az igazi könyvnek nincs.<br/> - Nő…<br/>Ott van. Keblei sütnek rám székéből. Vastagkeretes szemüveg csúfítja arcát. Bár… Finom. Mint maga az illat.<br/>Jázmin és kamilla.<br/> - Látom, felébredt.<br/>Riccs. Reccs. Riccs.<br/> -… - bamba. - Ki a f… maga?<br/> - Nai-chan.<br/>Ez egy agyament név.<br/> - Hol vagyok?<br/> - Jó helyen.<br/>Pontosabb, mint az errefelé. - A bushido rendi elmegyógyintézetben.<br/>Az hiszem, kihagy a lélegzetem. Kábulat ide-vagy oda. Felülök.<br/>A NŐ nevet.<br/> <br/><strong>4.</strong><br/> <br/>Elmegyógy=Pszichiátria=Szarban vagy koma! Ő nevet, hangja mézédessé válik, hipó haja ijesztővé teszi merev arcát, barna szemeit.<br/><strong>Frank.</strong><br/>Lélegzetem sztrájkot hirdet. Átmelegedettségem kihasználva csapkodni kezdek, de nem jutok sehova vele.<br/> - Megőrült?<br/> - Nyugalom, Herr Yuki! Csak én lakom itt <em>Paul</em>-lal, a három lábú macskámmal...<br/> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p><br/><em>- Erre voltál kíváncsi?</em><br/>Az orra alá tolok egy köteg papírt. Furcsa. A fejem még mindig érzi a hajnalt, a repülést. Naná, tele van tekercselve fehér gézzel. Nagyot koppantam, még nagyobbat fogok… Ez a nő hazahozott valahonnan az utcáról. Még vörös az orra a hidegtől, macskásak a zöld szemei, és göndörek a szőke hajszálai… imádnivaló.<br/>Nem érzek semmit.<br/>Lapozgatja. Átnézi. Én nézek ki a fejemből, hintázva az ablaka alatt ülve. New York-i panoráma van körülöttem, megint a picsasokadik emeleten, megpróbálok nem arra fordulni, mert akkor káromkodást fogok hányni. Miért nem tudnak ezek a földszinten lakni?<br/><em> - Tudnád folytatni?</em><br/><em> - Nem. Ennyi jött. Megtettem, amit kérsz, elmondtam, mire emlékszem. </em>- Leírtam. Tökmindegy.<br/><em> - Ebből nézve semmire</em> - legyezi. <em>- Hasonlít valamire...</em><br/> - Ó igen, mindig kultiváltam <em>Stephen King-</em>et, különben is, énekes vagyok, mi a faszt akar, bestsellert öt perc alatt?<br/><em> - Pontosan, ez volt az én </em><strong><em>tortúrám</em></strong><em>!</em> - folytatom. <em>- Egy hiányzó szál van a motor, a puszta, és közted, miss</em> … <em>idegen hölgy, akivel nem dugtam...</em> - vágom a pofát, és a jeges ujjaim nyújtogatom. Valahol magamhoz tértem, valahol ordítottam, nem emlékszem.<br/>Lerak elém egy pohár gőzölgő tejet. Belenézek. Nem vagyok álmos. Aztán mellém kerül egy kávé háromazegyben. Fellélegzem. Kibontom a zacskót, és felkeverem a tejben ezt a kávégyanús löttyöt.<br/><em> - Épp fejvadászkodom. Egy kiadónál dolgozom, ha érdekli. Én vagyok az egyik szerkesztő.</em><br/><em> - Nem igazán.</em> - Kortyolok, isteni ez a tüzes meleg dolog.<br/><em> - Kár.</em><br/>Felhúzom a kávém. Most már mennem kell…<br/><em> - Idehívnál valakit értem?</em><br/>Összetörtem a mobilom, de Ő egy fejvadász nem? Bobba Fett-nek is ment, neked is menjen!<br/> - <em>Ingyen nem.</em><br/><em> - Prffhh hülye picsa! Írtam egy szaros könyvet, menj el érte! -</em> elmondom neki, hol keresse, mert ha nem Frank turkálja fel a szemetem, akkor Mochi nézi át, és öngyilkos leszek, ha rajtam kívül valamit is publikál a neve alatt! De előbb a telefon. - <em>Buzi név alatt megtalálod a számát a fickónak. Most pedig kérném szépen a taxit előtte!</em><br/> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> <br/>Veszek egy mély levegőt. Becsukom a szemeim. Sóhajtok.<br/>Betépem az ajtót.<br/> - Megjöttem.<br/>Viharvert pofázmánnyal, az azóta lezúduló gallonnyi esőn át, gyalog. Odakint egy villám kettéhasít egy fát, csak a hatás kedvéért. A hátsóbejáratos biztonsági őr a pofámba hajol, és megvizsgál.<br/><em> - Kit tisztelhetek magában?</em><br/>Egy hétig kimenőm volt, és már fel sem ismernek!?<br/><em> - Na, nyögjed bogaram!</em><br/>…<br/><em> - Yuki. </em>- mondom, mint egy úriember.<br/><em> - Belépőkártya? - </em>kérdi vissza a biztonsági őrnek öltözött oldalfal.<br/><em> - Minek?</em><br/><em> - Belépőkártya?!</em><br/><em> - Minek?! Csordogáljon el az útból!</em> - Pupilláim ponttá alakulnak. Vörös ponttá.<br/>Kapok egy akkora sallert, hogy majdnem hazáig repülök.<br/> <em>- Ha minden szőke, félrészeg, szakadt Yukit beengednék már most telt ház lenne! Nincs belépőkártya, nincs belépés!</em><br/>Azt hiszem, megölöm ezt a tagot. Felgyűrőm a szétázott, szagos, mocskos pulcsim szőrős ujjait, majd a fiatalok megkímélése végett, a következő jelenetet ki…-om.<br/> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> <br/>Bobbyt felakasztom a nadrágjánál fogva egy állványzatra, és leporolva a kezeim bemegyek.<br/>Felbaktatok a húsz lépcsőfokon. A fém baljóslatú kongással tölti be az üres lépcsőházat.<br/>Akkordok vágnak pofán, még mielőtt bemennék az előcsarnokba, ezért visszavágok nekik egy ajtóval. Anko kiterül a földre, és láthatja a csillagokat. Mindenki egyszerre néz rám, a fél sötétben. Mochi dohányt rág idegében, és most hatalmasat köp.<br/>Valahol épp lenni kellett. Seggemmel esem az ajtóval kivasalt gitárosomra, és hintázok. Kis lépés nekem, de hatalmas ugrás Anko csontkovácsának.<br/> - Yuki! - nyög.<br/> - Yuki! Mit keres itt egy rakás prostituált? - Menedzserem is rázendít, aztán mégis inkább abbahagyja ciccentve... bátyám csak mosolyog, ide érzi a női parfümjének a szagát.<br/> - Ne reménkedj, csak Bobba Fett-nél voltam! - mutatok rá az ujjammal. Majd belekezdek a lényegbe. Teljesen ki ment a fejemből, hogy egyáltalán van még fejem.<br/> - Nos. Úgy döntöttem, hogy bevallok mindent. Az égvilágon mindent - hazudok, de olyan fapofával, hogy egy tuskó is leszerződtetne lombhullatónak.<br/> - Úgy döntöttem leszarom a nővérem, és úgy döntöttem ez a fellépés lesz az utolsó! - felállok, az ajtót félrerúgom miközben lesétálok róla, Anko kánont hörög a háta haláltusájával. A szokásos folyosói unott összhangot szakadt szoknyás, fáradt, élvezetszagú nők duruzsolása tölti meg. Mochi a körmeibe mar, embereim megigazítják a testrészeiket. Kihagyjuk, a miért mész el, te büdös paraszt, nem léphetsz le, drámai jelenetet, mert mindenki csak azt akarja tudni, mire nekem huszonöt utcasarkú ribanc?<br/> <em>- Te!</em> - Az egyik technikus rám néz, apró szemei kitágulnak. Szép, szőke, német srác, alig ért angolul. <em>- Mutass nekem egy félszoba nagyságú termet!</em> - Úgy szedi a lábait, mintha máris seggberúgni készülném. <em>- Hölgyeim, erre!</em> - villantok egy igazán lehengerlő mosolyt, és zokszó nélkül követnek, kopogó, vörös, repedt sarkakban.<br/> <br/>A rajongótáborom leül a falak mentén, szép sorban, a hölgyek értetlenül ácsorognak, és azt nézik, hogy afrancsetudjamitdolgozikmunkájából utánam érkezett Frank arcába dobom a melegítőjét köszönésképp neki, és kiengedem a melegért sápítozó vastag, falszínű izmaim a napsárga neonvilágítás alá.<br/> - A koncepcióm a következő. Ha azt akarjátok, hogy ne hagyjak mindenkit a barna szarban, akkor szépen kussolva követitek, amit akarok, ha bárki belehúz akár egy fekete vonalat is a forgatókönyvemben, fogom magam, a gyógyszereim, és Anko összetört Yamaháját - ordítás -, és elhúzok a naplementés búsfaszomba! - néma kuss. Helyes. - Úgy döntöttem a saját elképzeléseim fogom megvalósítani, mielőtt megdöglöm. - megrázom a karjaim. Mochi feje már akkora, mint egy jól megtermett lilakörte, de azért túl kíváncsi fajta, hogy beleszóljon akár egy hangot is.<br/>A bátyám udvarol a lányoknak üdítőkkel, és szép mosolyokkal. Ő a másik ok, hogy nem ugatózik velem korán este.<br/> - Minden szépen lemegy a maga pici medrecskéjében, aztán megvalósítjuk a <em>Moulin Rouge</em>-t, mondjuk - és végül megtapsolom magam, mert senki más nem akar tapsolni, Frank pedig csak cigizik, most zöld ingben, és barna gatyában. Megtanítom öltözködni, bassza meg! Lefordítom angolra az utcalányoknak, és neki is, hogy mi a szitu, aztán büntibe ültetem a menedzserem, a többieket szétküldöm, Frank lapokat hoz nekem. Telefirkálom ákombákommal, a hölgyek és a buzi kedvéért öntolmácsolással magyarázom a koncepcióm, figyelem menedzserem, mikor fog belőle kifakadni az önhittség hiúsága, de egy kibaszott szót sem sír, talán tetszik neki. Úgy néz ki.    <br/>  Úgy látszik az örömet-okozó lányoknak is örömet okozok, a francia kelme, drága holmi, és kényelmes luxuslakosztályok ígéretével, megkerestetem Frankkel a húgom, akinek kiadom, hogy csináljon a múltkori fehér göncből egy igazán kurvás ruhát az én méretemben. A sötétség tódul ki erre Mochi orrából, de nem veszem figyelembe ezt a gesztust. Aztán megint a húgom használom ki, lerendelem, hogy jövő hétre faragjon igazi nőket ezekből, igazi koreográfiával, és megkérem Franket, hogy zavarja el Mochit, mert én nem merem.<br/>A nem merem gondolata. valahogy szöget üt a lila agyában, mert a lábával, ültében tolja ki a menedzserem, aztán ránk zárja az ajtót. De előtte udvariasan kiengedte a húgom, és mostantól az Ő ribancait.<br/> <br/>Frank leül mellém a falhoz, én eldőlök, és csak azért nyomom az ölébe a fejem, mert a hatalmas pöcse most olyan puha, mint egy jobb párna. Bár, ha így folytatom megint undorítóan kemény lesz, és akkor őt is kirúgom.<br/> <br/> - Félek - engedem ki, bár így úgy sem érti, de valahol annyira nyomaszt az egész gondolata, annak a gondolata, hogy vége lesz egy berögződésemnek, és egyedül maradok a világon, nem lesznek hülye libák, akikkel dugok, és a biztonságosságra való törekedéseim nem fognak kirázni a nyomott valóságból. Nem lesznek, túrnék, nem lesznek ordibálások, egyedül maradok a világ nélkül… megőrülök. Meghalok. Közeledek a harminchoz, és egyre inkább érzem… egyre többször hányok ipszilonokat.<br/> <em>- Miért lila a hajad?</em><br/><em> - Fogadásból. Igazából sötétbarna.</em><br/>Ránézek, felemelem a fejem, és érzem, ahogy kicsi kővé zsugorodik a szikla gyomromban. Megérintem a tincseit, és unottan játszani kezdek velük.<br/><em> - Gyere. Megtanulunk táncolni! – </em>mert, hogy én sem tudok.<br/><em> - Óh.</em> - Baszd meg, nem kértem kommentálást!<br/>Felállítom a lábaira, bambulok rá. Valahol kibaszottul élvezetes, de csak a szerepért, megkapja a búcsúajándékom, aztán Isten segedelmével pápá!<br/> <br/>Te!, olyan botlábai vannak, hogy a sáska leszerződne vele, hogy őt egyék meg inkább a madarak.<br/> - Ne a lábamon járj, cseszd meg, hanem a padlón! – kiabálok rá. Ő erre átkarolja a derekam, és magához húz, akkora fejest kap, hogy kiveri a richtert Üzbegisztánban. Elenged, de a szemei még mindig furcsák. Megfogom a kezeit, és vezetem, öcsém, ez egy év alatt sem tanul meg kettőt lépni, nem hogy egy hét alatt!<br/>Így telik minden nap, és olyan lassan jön bele az alapokba, hogy attól félek, vért hányok, mert véletlenül kitérdeli a tüdőmet a mellkasomból. Itt lakunk, a levegőtlen, szellőztetetlen szoba megtelik izzadtsággal, a verejtékszag meg kitölti az üres, élettelen farkam, amit ő is lát, de tolerálja az én másság undoraimat. Baszni akarok!<br/>Valahol a hatodik nap magasságában, már fel tud úgy dobni, hogy ne a gyomromra, vagy az ő cipőire érjek vissza, eközben a gerincem négyfelé törik, a lépem helyet cserél a vesémmel, a prosztatám pedig kiég a wc-n maszturbálásoktól. Nőket képzelek oda, egyre izmosabbakat, egyre lilább hajúakat. Bassza meg! Kikarmolom az agyad a szemeiden át, és azzal fogom lekamerázni a világot! A barna szemekkel!<br/>Beköltöztünk a próbatermünkké kinyilvánított lyukba, ő járt ki kajáért, a földön feküdtünk, hősugárzóval fűtöttünk, és életem legkibaszottan jobb érzése volt, mint bármi más. Egyre többször kerültem spontán orgazmusba attól, hogy megszólalt, és az agyam elpárlott a karjai között, nem éreztem undorítónak, mocskosnak, betegnek magam, mert hozzám ért. Aztán érzem, hogy mindez zöld abszintos tündérként illan a semmiben, amikor végre le tudjuk járni a ránk magam által kiötlött koreográfiát, amit végül Húgom tanított meg nekünk, mert én mindent elkúrok az életemben.<br/>Mindent elkeféltem…<br/> <br/>Az utolsó éjszakánk együtt, Frankkel, -forró könnyek rázzák a hidegre keményedett ajkaim. Istenem… itt akarok maradni veled. Nem akarok üres bábuvá válni, egy kiszáradt, fehér, halott babává…<br/>Frank magához húz, az egyetlen sárga konnektorra dugott hősugárzóhoz, bebugyolál azokba a szétrágott büdös takarókba, amiket faszom se tudja honnan guberált. Érzem az erős szívét, egymásba olvadnak az izmaink, a nyakamra harap, becsúsztatja az erős ujjakat a nadrágom alá és hangos sikolyokba fojt a félelem az érintésétől.<br/>   Melegtől összetapadt, izzadt, mocskos, piszkosszőke hajszálak rázkódnak, vastag körmök szántják szét az arcát, a mellkasát, fogaimat belevágom az átkaroló karjába, és acélsodronnyá feszült izmokkal szakad szét a farkam, amikor nyált és vért köpve rá, megyek el a kezei alatt.<br/>Ordítok, zokogok, sírok, pillanatnyi levegővétel vagy szünet nélkül, begörcsölt combokkal, félkemény, elélvezett farokkal, csontja nyársaira húzott fűszeres, húsos illatú kezei alatt, prüszkölöm a vért az orromből, és köhögök. Leszorítom a szempilláim, amik összeragadnak a vértől, a fájdalomtól, és a magatehetetlen vágytól még több orgazmus után. Hozzászorulok, mert nem bírok elszakadni tőle, és egyre rosszabb, egyre kegyetlenebb, kínzó érzések fognak el, ahogy érzem a vágytól feszülő vascső erős karok alatt a saját önkontrolom elvesztésének zavarát. Undorodom tőle, mert férfi, undorító, amit tesz, de jobban kapaszkodok belé, mint a tizenéves korom drogjaiba, mintha annak ellenére is akarnám, hogy tudom mennyire ártalmas, és istenellenes dolog ő. Magamba akarom szívni abban az éjszakában, és együtt akarom vele hallgatni a hősugárzó zörgését, hogy holnap minden olyan lehessen, amilyennek lennie kell!<br/> <br/>Igazából csak azért nem ellenkeztem, mert elment a hangom…<br/> </p><p>...</p><p> <br/>Másnap derekán kimegyek, és megkeresem az öltözőt, veszek egy forró zuhanyt, ami némileg kontrolálja a széteső rostok állapotát, kevésbé kerülget a kocsonyaremegés, és a gyógyszerhiányos étvágytalanság sem fáj annyira. Keresek a szekrényemben, ami tele van matricázva Kázmér és Hubával, meg ilyenekkel, egy szép kék pólót, és egy fekete kisgatyát, nem tudom kié, de állott a szaguk. Nem érdekel, csak ne legyek meztelen. Kifele menet összefutok Mochival, s a savanyú szemei engem méregetnek.<br/> - Hallottam, jól elvoltál.<br/>Nekilököm a fémöltözős dobozoknak, kicsit behorpad alatta Anko szekrénye, de pont leszarom. Megint remegnek a térdeim. Annyi ember van ezeken a kurva fellépéseken, meg úgy a Földgolyón is, de akkor miért pont neki kellett hallania?<br/> - Olvasd. - Megigazítom a szemüvegem, ami hét napja masszívan bírja a strapát a képemen, csak kicsit maszatos, és belemeredek a szalagcímbe, ami rólam meg Frankról hírver, aztán a közeli egyik forgószékbe esem, és befejelem a fakeretes tükröt. Most jut eszembe, valamikor lekerült a kötés a fejemről, és nagyon fáj.<br/> - Nem vagyok buzi! - vágom felé fél kézzel az újságot, majd alólam a széket kapom a levegőbe. - Ne is merészelj ilyet feltételezni, mert agyonverlek ezzel az ülőalkalmatossággal!<br/> - Mások már csak ilyenek, elég ha egyszer látnak meg félmeztelenül egy férfival a parkban, milyen jó reklám!<br/> - Te… rohadék! - vágom hozzá, de csak mellette zuhan el, és az én nyitott szekrényemben törik ketté. - Nem vagyok kirakati baba!<br/>Most ő ugrik felém, és nekivágja a derekam a kisasztalnak, akkorát tol rajtam, hogy utána még fel is seggelek rá. Megszorítja a belső combjaim, és máris intenzív sikíthatnékom támad. A szemei most inkább valami mániákust, semmint normális értékrendű egysejtű papucsállatkát adnak vissza.<br/> - Az vagy, amivé én teszlek, Yuki - mondja, a hangja olyan nyugodt, de a kezei fájdalmat szikráztatnak a lábaimba. Megfeszítem a nyakam, és lüktet az ádámcsutkám. Azzal harapom ki mindjárt a nyelved!<br/> - Viselkedj jól, ha már ilyen messzire engedtem a gyeplőd, mert ha nem, visszarántalak a lábaim közé, és szophatod a faszom!<br/>Pofán vágom, a szeme máris keresztbeállnak az ütéstől, de ő visszaüt. A nagy hangzavar senki sem ver fel, nyilván mást is megfenyegetett, hogy ne avatkozzanak a családi viszályba. Hiába van itt a bátyám is, a háta mögött, ő az Isten, de én nem akarok az ő templomába járni!<br/>Ököllel csap az arcomba, érzem, ahogy felrepednek az ajkaim, ahogy kiserken a vérem. Lendülettel hajol közelebb hozzám, és sikítok, hogy ne harapjon a számba, mert aztán baszhatom miatta is a lelkiismeretem.<br/>Neki is olyan férfias illata van, mint Franknek; vajon ő is be fog kattanni, mert buzinak hívom, és el fog verni érte? Eltöri a lábam, vagy ilyesmi? Erős vagyok, de hozzá mérve annyira nem.<br/> <br/>Mochi elenged, én lecsúszok a lábaimra, és a könyökeimmel támasztom magam, az ajkaim lefolynak vörös ragacsként a földre. Nem bírom. Nem bírok megmozdulni. Mióta lehet ilyen, ez az ember velem? Talán amióta elvertem a faléccel.<br/> - Na, szedd, össze magad kérlek, és gyere ki a színpadra próbálni. Nincs messze, GPS nélkül is megtalálod!<br/>Rohadék. Összehúzom a szemem. Rohadék!<br/>Elmegy, köpök.<br/>  Lemosom az arcom a mellékhelyiségben, megmosom a szám, Frank is megjelenik, akit megint ideevett a búsfaszú bagoly, és elnavigálom, melyik sarokban vannak a zuhanyzók. Furcsán nézi a szám, de eltolom magamtól és inkább elindulok a főpróbára. Le fogom lökni a színpadról, és darabokra törik a gerince a kordonon. Mit gondolok én?... A kordont is sajnálom rá…<br/> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> <br/>Mochi mindig ilyen volt. Ő édesgetett minket, a barna, aki vörössel, hogy nagyobb zenei eseményekre juthatunk, faszább életünk lesz, és kijutunk a faluból ahol élünk.<br/>Meg kihozott a diliházból, nyolc hónap után, mintha csak akkor jutott volna eszébe, hogy zárt osztályon vagyok.<br/>Melyik falusi ne akarna városi gyorsétteremben enni, távol a berögzült röghöz kötött szüleitől? Bátyám velem jött, mert apánk nem adott neki arra pénzt, hogy elmenjen az anyánkhoz vissza, és a mostohahúgom, mert unatkozott volna otthon, a nővéremmel, aki szinte szektavezetővé vált, a borotvált, tar fejével. Rémísztő az egész banda, és ezekkel élhet egy elmebeteg!<br/>Anyám más, mint a legtöbb ember, a legtöbb szépségem és a hangom is tőle örököltem, a kibaszott vérmérsékletével együtt, ezt egyedül én. Elviselhetetlen vagyok a menedzserem számára, aki amúgy hamis papírokkal létezik csak a zeneiparban és a valóságban csak egy ócska paraszt, akinek kilóg a szájából a kapanyél. A próba végeztével a húgom leápolta a szám, és elhívott kajálni, elbeszélgettem vele minden szarról, a bátyámnak inkább nem szóltunk, mert megint mehettünk volna vele a bíróságra, mert túlveri a saját rokonát, így maradt a boldog, boldogtalan amerikai steak house, ahol jól laktunk ketten, és kicsit jobb lett a kedvem. Hintáztam is a széken, el is borultam, jót is nevettünk, menekültünk is a rajongóim elől.<br/>Aztán minden megint berögzült a sötét folyosók mesterséges fényei közé, a repedtsarkú hölgyeket felöltöztettük fekete-vörös csipkés szoknyájú ruhákba, frottír, szaggatott harisnyákba, kesztyűkbe, bársonyfűzőkbe,  és kalapokba, én is kikaptam a szétszabdalt mennyasszonyi ruhám, és méretre lett húzogatva, hogy a végén csak fel kelljen kapnom magamra, és vidáman táncikálnom Frankkel.<br/>Könyörgöm, Isten, csak most az egyszer, ne lépjen rám!<br/>Magas sarkúban leszek, és nem vagyok meleg, csak imádok páva-királykisasszony-kurvát játszani… elkezdtük a koncertet, minden simán ment, leénekeltem egy csomó faszábbnál faszább számot, arra sem emlékszem, mik voltak rajtam, annyira nem szedtem be a gyógyszereim egy hete, és aztán amikor visszatapsoltak, Mochi kiment a leopárdmintás kalapban, egy rózsaszín boával a nyakában, ahogy megálmodtam.<br/> <br/>Kilép a színpadra, öltönyben és csőnadrágban, meglóbálja a boáját.<br/><em> - Üdvözlök mindenkit a kurtizánok vöröslámpás negyedében, ahol minden élvezet a bábmesteré, és ahol a</em> <em>lányok egyetlen sóhaja dollármilliókat ér</em> - itt papírpénzeket dob a levegőbe, ja, igazit! <em>-, mindenki töltse meg izgatott, negédes sóhajokkal a levegőt, és nyálazza be az ajkait, mert garantáltan kiszáradnak a műsor végére!</em><br/>A lányok kilépnek a színpadra, és csúszós cipőiket a földhöz csiszolva, hátratolják az egyik lábukat. Épp belebújok a ruhámba a hátsó bejáratnál, az utolsó simításokat elvégzi a húgom, majd maradék flitteranyagok repülnek a levegőbe, és Frank öltönyétől, a gazdag, csökönyös, kinemszarjale herceg imidzsétől mindjárt vért köpök. Megfogja a kezem, és megteszi az eladott két lépést, lábletaposás nélkül. Igazából aggódok, hogy egy hét alatt, a nem létező koreográfiai tudásommal értelmes dolgot dobtunk össze, de amikor megérzem azt a remegést, amit a közönség áraszt, valahogy pont lekakilom, milyen szar lesz az egész. Frank megrántja a karom, és látszik a tegnapi nyoma, de gyorsan odakarmolok egy újabbat, így már nem is feltűnő. Kidobtam a füldugóim, garantáltan megsüketülök.<br/> <br/><em>Bábmester, aki kurvák lábai közé sóhajt</em><br/> <br/>Magamhoz rántom, a hajába kapaszkodom. Azok a rohadt újságírók!<br/> - Csak hazavittél!<br/>Suttogom otthoniul.<br/><br/><em>Zsinórok bennünk, a szempilláinkig hatoló</em><br/><em>Sóhajtott kéj, Idegentől</em><br/> <br/>Ellököm messzire, ő a karjaimba kapaszkodik, átcsúsztat a lábai alatt.<br/> - Csak megdugtál!<br/> <br/><em>Egy mázas mocsok bennünk,</em><br/><em>Összeszennyezett zsinórjaitokon csüngő</em><br/><em>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk!</em><br/><br/>Felállok, megpördülünk, felpofozom, elkapja a derekam, és a magasba dob. Aztán visszaejt a földre, a lábaim élettelenül lógnak, csúsztatja a sarkaim a padlón, csikorognak.<br/> - Fájt. Feszült. Lüktetett!<br/> <br/><em>Széttett lábú ribanc, minden ipar</em><br/><em>Kiszolgálunk titeket, beteg vérrel</em><br/><em>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk bizonyám!</em><br/><em>A ti drótjaitok vágnak</em><br/><em> a beleinkig</em><br/> <br/>Felhúz maga mellé, a hajamba mar, én is az övébe, hátra hajolok, átkarolom az egyik lábammal, mögöttem megpördítik a férfiak a nőket, és minden csúszik, Anko nagyon élvezi a látványt!<br/> - Akarom még!<br/> <br/><em>Vörös ajkak harapják a szabályt</em><br/><em>Levarrt szemekkel, sárral kiöntött füllel</em><br/><em>Pénzben fürdő gazdagok spermájával az arcukon</em><br/><em>Repedtsarkú ribancként suttogunk undort!</em><br/><br/>Lelököm és ököllel ütöm meg, elkapja a csuklóim, és a balomba kapaszkodva megpördít a sarkaimon, aztán a földre guggoltat. Átcsúszok a lábai alatt, ő utánam pördül, újra felkap a földről, és háttal neki feldobja a lábaim a magasba. Bassza meg, repülök!<br/>A levegőben maga felé fordít, a fejéhez húzza a derekam, és belesóhajt, belekarmolok a vállaiba, és sikítok!<br/>- Újra!<br/>Táncolok a tériszonnyal!<br/> <br/><em>Iszunk, hányunk belefekszünk!</em><br/><em>Fűzővel torzított gerinccel,</em><br/><em>Hogy a zsinórok drótjai kényelmesen ráncigáljanak</em><br/><em>Pillekönnyen szállunk repedtsarkúban!</em><br/><br/>Átlendülök a feje mellett, kinyújtott jobbal kapaszkodom a karjába, magam után húzom, majd ellököm, végigmarva a kezét.<br/>- Hadd érezzem az élvezet szagát!<br/> <br/><em>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk</em><br/><em>Széttett lábbal az iparban</em><br/><em>Nyakunk köré tekerjük drótjaink</em><br/><em>Hogy átvágja torkunk</em><br/><br/>Meglököm, kitárom a kezeim.<br/> - Ugyanolyan vagy…<br/> <br/><em>Az a kibaszott finom halál!</em><br/> <br/>Repkednek a becsillámozott hajszálaim. Dobbantani kezdek a cipőimben, majd ledobom őket, és hozzá vágom, a hátterem nőit a földre dobják, és melléjük guggolnak.<br/> - ...mint ő!<br/> <br/><em>Édes Marionett</em><br/><em>Táncolj nekem!</em><br/> <br/>Háttér férfivokál, velem együtt.<br/> <strong>- Frank!</strong><br/> <br/><em>Hányj beteg vért a számba</em><br/><em>Köpj a szemeimbe</em><br/><em>Hogy sírhassak</em><br/><em>Te édes marionett</em><br/><em>Édes marionett!</em><br/><em>Törd ki a bokád,</em><br/><em>Szúrd át a nyelved</em><br/><em>Vágd le a torkod</em><br/><em>A zsinórjaiddal!</em><br/><em>Édes Marionett</em><br/><em>Te repedtsarkú Marionett!</em><br/><br/>Magamhoz rántom, és megcsókolom őt. Kitátom a szám, a levegő megtelik az illatával, a fejembe szállnak azok a szavak, az a kép rólunk azok a rohadt szavak, <strong>buzi</strong> vagyok, pasival dugok, talán <strong>nemibeteg</strong> is vagyok?<br/>Kurva vagyok, egy repedtsarkú Marionett! A szájába suttogok, ordítva, reszketve; <strong>Gyűlöllek!</strong><br/>Tönkretettél, megbélyegeztél, címerállat lettem, céltábla a sakáloknak, az embereknek, minden tudnak, mindent tudnak rólam!<br/>Kigáncsolom, elszakad tőlem, hajszálaiba kapaszkodok, a kimart lila csomókat szorítva rohanok át a színpadon. Valaki ordít. Hallom a lépteit, a dühödt rinocéroszt, megfog, megragad, megerőszakol!<br/> <br/>Kifutok a csarnokból, a félelemtől elfolynak a térdeim, itt van mögöttem, a lehelete a nyakamba mar, nem foghat meg! Botladozva, hatalmasakat lépve, esem ki a piros lámpa alá, zuhog az eső, veri az arcom, kitágítja a szemeim sötétjét, a szemüvegem homályos foltjain át a sikító fehér fény, zümmögő méhraj.<br/>  Belemeredek kitátott szájjal, a csillám lefolyik a hajamról, a levegő megfagy, szúró fájdalom tölti ki a füleim, a hangja, üvölt. Frank üvölt velem! Mert piros van, mert dudál, mert el fog ütni…<br/>Meglátom a balfaszt a szélvédőben, akit mindenki átbaszott.<br/><br/><strong>Yuki!</strong><br/> </p><p><strong>…</strong><br/> <br/>Bábmester, aki kurvák lábai közé sóhajt<br/>Zsinórok bennünk, a szempilláinkig hatoló<br/>Sóhajtott kéj, Idegentől<br/>Egy mázas mocsok bennünk,<br/>Összeszennyezett zsinórjaitokon csüngő<br/> <br/>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk!<br/> <br/>Széttett lábú ribanc minden ipar<br/>Kiszolgálunk titeket, beteg vérrel<br/>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk bizonyám!<br/>A ti drótjaitok vágnak<br/> A beleinkig<br/> <br/>Vörös ajkak harapják a szabályt<br/>Levarrt szemekkel, sárral kiöntött füllel<br/>Pénzben fürdő gazdagok spermájával az arcon<br/>Repedtsarkú ribancként suttogunk undort!<br/> <br/>Iszunk, hányunk belefekszünk!<br/>Fűzővel torzított gerinccel,<br/>Hogy a zsinórok drótjai kényelmesen ráncigáljanak<br/>Pillekönnyen szállunk repedtsarkúban!<br/> <br/>Repedtsarkú ribancok vagyunk<br/>Széttett lábbal az iparban<br/>Nyakunk köré tekerjük drótjaink<br/>Hogy átvágja torkunk<br/>Az a kibaszott finom halál!<br/> <br/>Édes Marionett<br/>Táncolj nekem!<br/>Hányj beteg vért a számba<br/>Köpj a szemeimbe<br/>Hogy sírhassak<br/>Te édes marionett<br/>Édes marionett!<br/>Törd ki a bokád,<br/>Szúrd át a nyelved<br/>Vágd le a torkod<br/>A zsinórjaiddal!<br/>Édes Marionett<br/>Te repedtsarkú Marionett!<br/> <br/><strong>…</strong><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Csak hazavittél! Csak megdugtál! Fájt. Feszült. Lüktetett! Akarom még! Újra! Hadd érezzem az élvezet szagát! Ugyanolyan vagy, mint ő!<br/> <br/>A vörös Saabon végigfut a tekintetek színes odahányt kavalkádja, belecsillan, hogy tágul bele a döbbenet fekete mélysége, aztán a kocsi elhúzza ezeket mind magával, és egy sikítás zenei kíséretében megáll.<br/>A kerekei alatt még morzsolódnak az apróbb kavicsok.<br/>Hallom a láncokat elszakadni. A rozsdás fémek tompa csilingeléssel esnek le lelkemről. Höh milyen ezoterikus. Szárnyakat bontanak a hátam közelében, immár erősebben csörögve a csönd visszhangos félelmébe.<br/>Egy ember leejti az esernyőjét.<br/>Mindent elönt a távoli ismeretlen, ismeretlen érzése, megjelenik Anko barna hajzuhatagja, úgy suhan el a tömeg elcsöndesedett szoborcsoportosulása közt, mint ahogy egy éjjeli pillangó röppen virágról virágra.<br/>            Újra meghallom a méheket, erősebben, hívogatóbban, mint valaha. Fehér rés nyílik a levegőben, és a hangok a szemeimbe kúsznak.<br/><strong>Yuki!</strong><br/>A fény olyan túlvilági, hogy túlvilági szavakkal se tudnám evilágizálni. Nincsenek szavak, amik megérthetnék a belőle áradó harmóniát, a kecsességet, vagy a vágyat, ami csalogatja önmagam. A szárnyakra formálódott láncok már csilingelve lebegnek a gravitációjának fejet hajtva, illetve láncszemet, aztán, ahogy egy ujjam milliméternyi pöcke megérinti a fényt, belehasít egy szörnyű, nem fájdalomnak nevezhető kín a tüdőmbe, és a rés, millió, csillámos darabra hullik szét a szemem láttára.<br/>Sírni akarok.<br/>Úgy érzem elvesztettem valami olyat, amiért csak sírhatnék.<br/>Levegő tódul a számba, és megtölti a tüdőm.<br/>            Vörös, aki elázott barna, sikít a fülembe, a szavai értelmetlen rezonálással áramlanak befelé a hallójáratokon, ritmusba állva, értelmet alkotva, de nem értelmezhetően, egyöntetűen. Kérlel a hangszín alapján, valamire, ami kell, aztán, a láncok átveszik hangjának minden apróbb rezdülését, és reszketni kezdenek, hullámozva körülöttem. Aztán egy pillanatra fojtott köhögésben török ki.<br/>Megtörik az ismétlődött mozdulata, megfeszül a teste, és szemeit az égnek mereszti. Istenem, köszönöm. Valami ilyesmit mondhatott.<br/>Csak a ritmikus dobolás marad a zaj után, ami újra, újra ismétli meg önmagát.<br/>Egy másik ritmikus dobolás kúszik be az előbbibe, majd a lélegzetem ordít egyet.<br/>Kinyílnak a szemeim. Látom az arcot, véraláfutások keletkeztek benne, merev, tágra nyílt szemekkel néz engem, csöndes, néma hallgatóság, a hideg kicsípte ajkait holtkékre, és alig mozdul az orra, alig tágítja a levegő. Aztán, ahogy jobban megnézem a szánalmas arcot, szike mászik a képembe, és lemetszi; leesik.<br/>Az én vagyok!<br/>Megremeg az összes részem, ami most a magamé, áttetsző burát öltve magamra, mint egy köpeny, amit a semmire dobtak, és csak a semmi láthatatlan elemei tartják meg a formájukat, önmagam alakját. Nincsenek kontúrjaim, színeim, árnyékaim, csak tudatom, jelenlétem, és nem hat rám a gravitáció.<br/> <br/>Tudatosul az érzés, a láncok szorosan fonják körbe az odalent fekvő mozdulatlan önmagam, és az idekint lebegő önmagam, talán azért, hogy ne zuhanjak át azon az előbb megnyíló résen, ne nyeljen el a fény, vagy a méhek raja, a hívogató zümmögésükkel ne csaljanak át. Oda.<br/> <br/>Egy csomó járókelő tolja az eszméletlen pofám felé az esernyőjét, hogy legalább ne ázzak szarrá, ha már elgázolt egy Saab. A ritmikus kopogás az esernyőkön szivárványt bont, ahogy az eső cseppjei még több cseppre bomlanak. A sofőr persze ott ugrál, meg negyvenkétezerszer hívja a mentőket, de az valahogy nem akar kiérni. Frank karolja fel a mozdulatlan babát a földről, és kívülről nézem, mint egy fasza kis akciófilmet, a gond csak az, hogy ez lényegében sem normális.<br/>Lényegemben. Hehe.<br/>Mellesleg, még élek.<br/>            Nem érzek fájdalmat, pedig ha magamra nézek… Elkerekednek a szemeim, és magamra nézek. Tudatosul az a kellemetlen érzés, hogy lebegek, és épp nem odabentről bámulok ki, hanem fordítva. Ami azt eredményezi, hogy próbálok pánikba esni, de odáig se jutok, hogy átrepkedjek magamon idegbetegen, vagy nem tudom. Frank bepakol az engem elgázolt járgányba, és mint valami külsős folyatnám a nyálam a saját testemre, de most komolyan… Vörös, aki barna ordít, majd beszáll ő is. üldözéses jelenet, Csapó ötszázegy.<br/>Aztán egy furcsa vibrációt érzek, és egy iszonyatos fájdalom hasít a létezésembe.<br/> <br/>Ha lehet olyat, hogy egy lélek elájul, akkor most megtette. Nem érzek illatokat, így nem tudom, mi kelthetett fel igazán ebből a furcsa állapotból.<br/>Vakító fény.<br/>Mintha szinesztéziában látnék, és ez kibaszottul bejön.<br/>Valami halott energia röppen el mellettem, és az ütő is befagy bennem. Emberi mércével a hideg borzongás szaladt végig rajtam.<br/>Jó napot. Köszön.<br/>Jó… jó napot.<br/>Szárazan nyelek. Az ajkaimhoz érek. Vagy oda, ahova sejtem őket. Cserepesek. Gondolom. Nem lehetnek cserepesek, hisz nincs bennem hús. De érzem. A jelenléte kavarog bennem. A fájdalom nő. Mar. Édes kín.<br/>Őt érzem meg. Érzem, ahogy egyenesen engem bámul. Rám néz. Nem a testemre. Rám.<br/>Látsz? Látsz engem? Nem. De néz. Érzem. Átégeti a jelenésem. A láncok rezdülnek, ahogy közelebb érek hozzá. Még közelebb. Lehajolok, hogy egy vonalba kerüljön az arcom.<br/>A láncok megélednek. Kígyószerű mozgással tekerednek a fekvő testemen. A leplem engem formált ki. Fehér derengésben, sárgálló szemekkel. Állati egy érzés.<br/>Már értem. A láncok elszakadnak az alvó, hűvös testből, és csápokként merednek a meleg irányába. Frank megborzong.<br/>A meleg vonzza, a fény, az élet, az energia, a zümmögés, hirtelen megtelik minden energiával, olyan finom, olyan leírhatatlan gyönyör költözik belém, mintha valami szellemi energián átélhető orgazmus fogna körbe energiával, aztán úgy átsuhanok rajta, mintha azt akarnám üzenni, itt vagyok. Ő felnyög.<br/>Finom a lelke.<br/> </p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p> <br/>Csillámló ordítással hördül fel suttogón a hangom. Levegő. Az agyaimba beleszőtte magát az a költői érzet, az az álom, körbefonja hálóival az agyam. Csövek homályos foltjai talán, sárgás sűrű müzlis fények, és szédítő, maró tisztaságszag. Kinyitom a szám.<br/>Kurvára vissza akarok kerülni! Egy gyenge női hang morajlik bele a fülembe.<br/> - Az anyád…<br/> - Az anyád - csikorog valamerre - Aludni akarok, baszd meg.<br/> - Fiam! - Rám borul egy magas pózna, szőke lobonccal és erős rózsaszaggal. Olyan, mint egy kutya, ami levizelt egy rózsatövis bokrot, és most átruházza rám a bűzét. Komolyan büdös!<br/>Basszus? Élek?<br/>            Felülök, sikítok, visszahanyatlok. Valami, ami odabent van, most széttépte a tüdőm, a beleim, az oldalam és a hátam. Kis kések nyirbálják össze a gerincem csontjait és betépett sikolyokkal, fuldokolva próbálom visszatartani azt a kibaszott üvöltést, ami úgy szakadna ki a torkomból, hogy még Timbuktuban is szétrepesztem az ablakokat magas C-n. A loboncos nő azonban teljes nyugodalomban vág pofán, és erre nem hogy kiverném a palávert, de még a fájdalom is a pofámba tódul, és befogom. Mindennemű hangkiadást. - Olyan szánalmas gyerekeim vannak. Biztos, hogy én szültelek?<br/>Épp felébredtem egy nemtudommiből, és ez meg üdvözlésképp a szart is kiveri belőlem. Lehunyom a szemem. Csak a Frank nyomorék képe dereng fel, meg egy nagy, gyors, piros izé. Amúgy nem tudom, mi a franc van?<br/>Az a nő. Érzem az illatát. Meg olyan anyatejszagot. Fúj. Szóval az a nő, az anyám. Azt hiszem. Betoppan az életembe, és olyan, mint a nővérem. Igen, ez az hat gyereket szült alakú izé az, aki megmentette az Usagi családot. Legalább a szépség… Hörgök.<br/> - Hard rock hallelujah! – nevet a hangom hallva.<br/>És ez a család egyetlen elviselhető tagja…<br/> - Anya, a fiaddal mi a fasz történt? – kérdem.<br/> - Milyen fiam? Ja? Veled? Nem tudsz közlekedni az.<br/> - Jah.<br/> - Jah. - Fejbe vág.<br/> - Agyrázkódásom lehet, te nőszemély!<br/> - Te így születtél! - mondja.<br/> - Kapd be! Hogy lehet ilyen aberrált anyám? Aggódnod kéne, meg félteni az egy szem fiad az ötből!<br/> - Féltettem is.<br/>Néma csend.<br/>Valamit elfelejtettem. Valami fontosat.<br/> - Nem vakultam meg.<br/> - Tessék?<br/>Egy „Best of Mom” feliratú póló van rajta, meg millióegy ékszer. Amúgy nőies férfit játszik. Nem csoda, hogy apámmal szétmentek, öt gyerek után, mindenki megutál nő lenni.<br/> - Lehettem az ideák világában. Az istentudja hányadik reinkarnálódásomra készülhettem. Nem tudom.<br/> - Te tényleg beverted a fejed… - megint nevet. - Utáltad Apád ilyen szövegeit eddig!<br/>Valami láncokat kezdek el képzelegni magam köré. Volt egy furcsa és értelmetlen álmom. A vegetálós pózban se tudok máson agyalni. A torkomban kis méhecskék dongnak.<br/>Szóval az álmomban… Álmodtam. Mi van? Baszd meg, ez értelmetlen. Mi a szart adtak be nekem?<br/> <br/>A falakon apró utcalámpafények kúsznak. Valószínűleg már este van, a rolóktól nem látom át a dolgokat. Olyan sötét van, hogy a sötétség már nem is fogalom erre. Inkább a fekete. Anyám horkol.<br/>Felülök. Olyan finoman. A fájdalom csak enyhe. Gézköteg szürkül az oldalamon. A fejemen. És az egyik karomon.<br/>A Saab vörös derengése suhan el a szemeimben. Vérfoltként tölti ki borostyán szemeim. Majd kéklő csillogásban gördülnek le tekintetem fájdalmai az arcomon.  A könnyek hamis gyöngyként csillognak<br/>Van egy olyan netes mítosz, hogy altatás utáni ébredésben sírsz. Ebben csak az a kínos, hogy én elájultam, nem pedig aludtam… vajon hova csomagolta be Franket, hogy az meg nincs itt? Vagy igazából leszarja, és csak az anyagi létezésem egyetlen kívánsága volt az, hogy lássam, ezért álmodtam szinesztéziás baromságokat… de én, nem is akarom látni. Miatta fékezett rajtam, az az autó. De elmondhatom, hogy első ember voltam, aki szárnyak nélkül repült.<br/>Mi van?<br/>Idegessé válok, egyszerre elesetté. Levegőt veszek. Hörögve, szörcsögve tölti ki szájüregem, orrüregeim, kavarog a torkomban, és meg is reked. Éles, nyilalló fájdalomként, apró szemcsék kaparják meg belülről a hangszálaim. Megmarkolom a takarót, és köhögök.<br/> - Damien. - köszön anyám.<br/>Visszaköszön-nék?<br/>Megijedek!<br/>Millió hajszál kezd röpködni ide-oda, ahogy a pánikba esett tudat megpróbálja jelezni a tök nyugodt tudatalattinak, hogy valami gáz van. Rázkódnak a vállaim, a tudatalatti meg bekapcsol, és az ismeretlen feketeségébe zárja a fájdalom, a mozgás kínja jelentős részét.<br/>Tisztán emlékszem.<br/>Hogy az előbb.<br/>Még.<br/>Beszéltem.<br/>Frank… Frank… elloptad az ollóval, papírból kivágott szüzességem! De anya nem hallhatja, ahogy ezt neki kiabálom!<br/>Mégis… Anyám ujjai a hajamhoz érnek. Szoborrá létesülök, és tekintetem apránként pislákoló fényével keresem a hangokat. A nő simogatja a fejem, de nem beszél, így már abba az érzetbe esek, hogy nem én nem beszélek, csak a hangok tűntek el a mocsokban, ami a fejemben kavarog. Abban a barnamocskos iszapban, ami megrekeszti az értelmet.<br/>Azt hiszem, akar valamit. Olyan anyukaszerű aurát ölt, minden mozdulata maga az óvás, mintha belőle öntötték volna ki az egyházi Mária bronzokat, minden mimika és mozdulat egyszerűen megrémiszt. Mintha visszacsöppennék abba az időszakba, amikor még maga voltam a kétlábonjáró szánalom, és ez arra késztet, hogy elüssem. A hangok tódulnak ki a számon. Csak épp nem hallom. Egy tücsök ciripel odabent. Hangosan.<br/>És így nem tudok oltogatni se! Uramisten.<br/>Elhadarok magamban egy miatyánkat, hogy ne fussak össze Mochival.<br/>Valaha el tudtam veszni anyám szemeiben. Mintha szivacsként szívta volna fel a félelmet. Apró ujjakkal kapaszkodtam a ruhámba, miközben ő ölelt. Ölelt jó szorosan. Hozzá képest is apró ujjaim vannak, és szivacsként fogta fel a félelmeim, miközben belém hatolt, nem éreztem kényszerességet, hogy megöljem, nem hittem volna.<br/> - Tényleg, Yuki. Te mióta írsz? - ránézek.<br/> Hol van Frank?<br/>Nézek vissza.<br/> <br/>El kell menekülnöm valahova. Fel kell adnom. A csontjaimba hideg költözik, és nagyon fájnak. Egy kis idő. Megvárom az első havat, és elköltözöm délre… hova szökjek?<br/>Alszom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p> <br/> <br/>Ide nem követtethettél, Mochi!<br/>Most minden nyirkos, és sötét. A szobatársam hangja mállassza a tapétázatlan falakat. Nem tudtam aludni a gondolattal, hogy itt ragadtam nyolc hónapra.<br/>Úgy éreztem, a magánéletem egy komoly része az ok, amiért ide kerültem. Magam választottam, és magam vittem véghez. Ha szerettem egy embert, bármire képes voltam érte.<br/>Egy börtönben lenni is.<br/>  A rendőr ahhoz képest egész rendes volt. Miután felszedte állát a padlóról, segített elintézni mindent. Nyolc hónap. Annyi időt adok magamnak, hogy kitaláljam, mióta vágyok ennyire egy kibaszott buzira!<br/><em>Önvédelemből elkövetett gyilkossági kísérletért ennyit kaphatsz, ha nagyon óhajtod.</em> Ühm. Ez még egy nagyon hossz történet lenne…<br/> <br/>Nem tudok aludni. Nincs se büdös, se hideg, és nincsenek patkányok se. Van egy szoba egy mosdóval, egy vécével, két ággyal, és valakivel, aki kitúr felülről, és alul kell aludni. Attól fosok, hogy ez a százéves fémszerkezet a pofámba zuhan, és akkor Bobby kilapít önmaga, meg a felső ágyrész teljes, komplett súlyával. Ráadásul a horkolása képes megindítani négy lavinát egyazon időben, három tök más helyen, vagy letarolhatná vele San Franciscót, de úgy, ahogy egy földrengés sem soha. Ennek ellenére, az a legnagyobb bajom, hogy nem tudok aludni.<br/>Nem tőle.<br/><strong>Franktől.</strong><br/>Becsukom a szemem, és a horkolásokat számolgatok. Igazából egy komplett altató és ébresztőóra szerkezet van felettem, annyi különbséggel, hogy beszél. Imádja a virágokat. Meg van halva mindegyikért. Állandóan a muskátlikat tutujgatja az asztalán.<br/>A pasi négy embert nyolcalt fel.<br/>Frank megsimogatja a fürtjeim, és letérdel mellém. Suttogja az angol szavakat a fülembe.<br/><em> - Ébresztő tündérkéim, tízperc múlva reggeli.</em><br/> <br/>Eszembe jutott Mochi hamvas arca, meg, ahogy a tök vidám, élénk színekre bepingált mosolygós maszkja cafatokba olvadva potyog le a képéről a földre. Még kezeit is ajkai elé pakolta, annyira remegtek.<br/> - Miről beszélsz, Yuki? Mit csináltál?<br/> - Kivettem egy kis szabadságot…<br/> <br/>Bobby, akit amúgy nem jegyeztem meg, hogy hívnak, azonnal lezuhan, értsd lezuhan, az ágyról, és felveri a másik két falon túli embereket. Akik persze megköszönik a reggeli ébresztőszolgálatot. Én megdörzsölöm a szemeim, majd a pofám, majd a fejemre húzom a takarót, és gyönyörű angolsággal:<br/><em> - A kurva anyád, nap. A kurva anyád, Smasszer. A kurva anyád, Bobby.</em><br/><em> - Ébredj, kislány.</em> - Láthatóvá válik két pici lábujjam a húszból. - <em>Ez nem a Tokyo underground hotel.</em><br/>Grand!<br/> <br/>Menyét. Merthogy ez a harmadik neve, belemászik az arcomba, végigszagol, mintha virág lennék, én pedig felzümmögök, mint az a méhecske, akinek megsértette a birtokát egy kurva lepke. És ha ez a lepke nem takarodik a pofámból, ittmostésazonnal tényleges okot szolgáltatok az ittlétemre, és megölöm!<br/>Kár, hogy nem tudok annyira angolul, hogy ezt mondatokba sűrítsem, és ledaráljam, ráadásul a smasszer másodszorra figyelmeztet, hogy a kislány-kisfiú páros ébredjen.<br/>Megint eszembe jut Mochi. Mosolyogva bájolog egy ilyen smasszer ruciban. Aztán eszembe jut Frank, a hatalmas nyolcadik háztömb az Elm utcában testével, szintén egy ilyen ruciban, kitágulnak a szemeim, felsikítok, kettőre zárom magamon a takarót kulccsal.<br/>Hallom, ahogy Bobby megjegyzi: Elkenődhetett a sminkem.<br/> <br/>A mai menü spenót <em>ala orráttúrókonyhásfiú</em>. Mivel mi magunk vagyunk a magunk rabjai, így magunk látjuk el a magunk etetését. Érthetőbben mondva, minden héten egy töltelék rab beáll szépen a konyhába és kaját oszt. Bobby magamra hagy, és beül a maga kis elit köréhez, és komolyan úgy pletykálnak, mint egy rakás kisiskolás lány. Mellesleg azért hívják annak, aminek, mert olyan a pofája, mint egy menyétnek, ezzel szemben ravasz, mint egy róka, és büdös, mint egy görény. Egy könyvnyi nyuszika viccet fogok írni róla, ha hazamentem. Gondolom mindenki kurvára kíváncsi, mi a szart keres egy páváskodó énekes, egy amerikai börtönben, egy rakás elbaszott életű elbaszott férfival.<br/>Nos, mert ő maga is egy elbaszott életű, elbaszott ember.<br/> <br/>Megint eszembe jut Frank. Lassan ő lesz a főszereplő ebben a történetben. A kocsonyából kikandikáló béka szemeiről természetesen neki kell azonnal az eszembe jutnia. Szinte hallom a földöntúli brekegését, ami a legjobb horrorfilmekben adhatná az Oscar-díjas háttéralapot, miközben a nő fut, és elesik. És jön a mutáns béka, ami rózsaszín, és bekapja a nyelvével, ami egy mikrofon zsinórjának tökéletes mása. Azt hiszem, az agyam lenullázta magát és áramszünettel sutba meg taccsra vághatom abbeli tervem, hogy a nem létező szabadidőmben írok.<br/>Belekavarok a kajába és láthatatlan, de erős szagú ammóniagázok törnek fel a tányéromból. Még a pofámba is röhögnek, aztán kezet ráznak az itt szintén láthatatlan egómmal.<br/>Aláásom magam egy gondolatban nagyon szépen kidíszített koporsó alá, és bevágom Drakula napközbeni szunyáját.<br/>Arra ébredek, hogy egy marék sót köpök agresszíven nyállal és takonnyal együtt egy bizonyos célzott irányba. A felém tornyosuló pózna most meginog, majd visszakézből pofán vág. Mielőtt kezet ráznék a százötven hirtelen megjelent vörös, aki barna egyikével egy nagyadag zöldlégykakit, vagyis kaját a markomba szorítva vágok egyenesen a pózna lapos pofájába, hogy érezze az előbbi fulladás miatti ingerült kiköpésemet. Amaz üvölt, mint egy gladiátor oroszlánja, és elkapja a ruhámnak nevezett ruhát, felránt az asztalra, de úgy, hogy azonnal egy ügyes, gyönyörű, kimért csusszanással a földön kössek ki, mellette, vagyis alatta.<br/>Olyan aberráltan visítok fel, hogy tényleg kurvára temetői csend lesz.<br/> <br/>Ketten húznak fel a földről. Távolba meredő tekintetem, és hangom még ott van valahol a levegőben, annak ellenére, hogy hamar túltették magukat rajta. De itt nem szoktak sikítani. Itt már tényleg mindenki megedzette az érzelmeit. Furcsa olyan betolakodott élőlényt látni, aki reszket, aki fél, aki nincs magánál, képtelen az önkoordinálásra. Hallom Bobby korholó megjegyzéseit, pár duruzst, és egy távoli kérdést, a gyengélkedőről, de végül is, az újoncnak csak ülnie kell.<br/>Nyolc hónapot.<br/>Lepakolnak egy padra.<br/><em> - Jól vagyok.</em><br/>A magas pózna ellenfelem tanácsolja, hogy maradjak távol a balhéktól, és főleg ne kezdjek, mert meg fognak szívatni, de azt hiszem a megszívatás, már akkor elkezdődött, mikor megszülettem.<br/>Felröhögök. <em>- Tényleg jól vagyok.</em><br/> <br/>A furcsa incidens után elhajtanak fürdeni. Beállok húsz másikkal a zuhany alá, és csöndben számolom a másodperceket. Nem tudok eljutni tízig, ami azt jelenti, még mindig nem tértem magamhoz. Megpróbálok megmosakodni normálisan, de mindig a földön köt ki az a kurva szappan. Nem érzem biztonságban a seggem…<br/>Felhajtom a fejem, belenézek a vízcseppekbe. Végiggurulnak forró bőrömön. A nagy gőz miatt nem is látszik már, ahogy meghalnak, és elszállnak a képemről, de szinte minden csepp őrült sikolyát hallom. Nem kéne hajat vizeznem, de már késő.<br/>Kölyökkoromtól kezdve, a halálán át, soha nem éreztem azt az igazi gyászt.<br/>Valaki megfogja a vállam, de csak a hangját tudom megjegyezni. Hasonló, mint Franké. Végtelen, komoly, magasztos.<br/><em> - Ne merengj, ha nem muszáj.</em><br/>Érzem a hideget a testem minden tagjában. Befejezem a zuhanyt a többiekkel, és felöltözöm. Valamit kérdezgetnek, de nem válaszolok.<br/>Bobby elém áll, és a kezét a fejemnek nyomja.<br/>Azt hittem felborít és rinocéroszcsordát fog játszani rajtam, ehelyett csak oda ciccenti nekem, hogy nincs kedve taknyos lenni, ezért szedjem össze a maradék egészségem, aztán a többiekkel lelép.<br/> <br/>Nem emlékszem a kötelező foglalkozások nagy részére. Fürcsi után a fiúk meginvitálnak kosarazni. Addigra már a szín, és az élet is belém költözik, és a nyolc fekete mellé bekerülve kilencedik sárgának, kicsit vicces. Hiába magyarázza a kislány, hogy kislányosan játszik, mert kislány szellemi szabad, nem sportszabad, ráadásul félti a szemüvegét is, le szellemi fogyatékosozták, és beállították játszani. Hátrakerülök, mint sárga cölöp a fekete cápák közt, és amikor a labda a kezembe kerül, hét másik vérszomjas dög veti rám magát, dehamárkosarazniabüdöséletbenemfogoktudni, legalább van két térdem.<br/>Előrenyomulok, a kis sárga pöcs befurakszik az ellenfél határain belülre, és olyan pici vagyok a magam száznyolcvanvalahány és fél centimmel, hogy ezek nem kapnak el.<br/>Yuki ugrik, dob, és természetesen nem talál célba.<br/>Úgy néznek rám, mint aki nem mondta volna, hogy nem tud kosarazni.<br/>A cserepadra kerültemkor odajön hozzám két férfi, egy szolibarna és egy igazi barna és a fogadásukról kezdenek magyarázni.<br/><em> - Nagy pénzünk van benned.</em><br/> <em>- Pénz?</em> – bamba fej. – Hát, kurva nagyot fogtok bukni. Ki az a hülye, aki lefogad valakire, aki itt rádiózza, mint egy barom, hogy nem tud kosarazni? - ezt nem merem angolba befordítani, de legalább egy percig lefoglaltam őket.<br/><em> - Nem kertelünk, kislány. Ha nem produkálsz valamit, megtaposunk, mint egy utolsó, büdös, szőke csótányt.</em><br/><em> - A csótányirtó humánusabb, nem gondoljátok?</em> - Yuki egy börtönben magyarázza, mi a humánus.<br/>Fogadástkötöttrám egy és fogadástkötöttrám kettő, nyomatékosítani akarja, hogy mennyire nagyon nem ért egyet velem, de besípolnak a játékba, és még ép bordákkal vonszolom vissza a pávatollazatom a pályára. Annyit értek ebből a szarból, hogy van ez a kerek izé, pattogtassam, és juttassam át a túlfélre, úgy, hogy minden ép testrészem ép marad.<br/>Úgy érzem, szikla vagyok. Egy olyan szikla, ami megtörhetetlenül gurul a célja felé. Úgy érzem, enyém a világ, aztán valami nagyon nagy, ami sziklább nálam, az übersziklánál, letarolt és besötétül…<br/> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> <br/>Frank egy karton cigivel vár a beszélőszobában. Vagy miben. Van öt percem, hogy megbeszéljem vele életem egyik nagyon fájdalmas sebét a fejemen, de inkább leintem, amikor elképed. Átveszem tőle az anyagot, és leülök egy pillanatra. A világ egy jót táncol.<br/>Elém áll, és megfogja a homlokom, majd egy csókot is lehel rá.<br/><em> - Olyan vagy megint, mint egy durcás tinédzser.</em> - Kösz. Te meg mint egy füstölő fasz.<br/>A maradék két percben rágyújtok.<br/><em> - Csak eszembe jutott, miért lettem énekes.</em><br/>Aztán nem szólunk egymáshoz, és csöndben elválunk. Azt hiszem, haragszik.<br/> </p>
<p>…</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <br/>Valami őrült vonzó lehet a cigarettámban. A füst után dülöngélő rabokból, meg a kiélesedett gyilkos szemekből erre következtetek. Nekem nem tanították meg otthon a cigaretta két alapszabályát. A torkom fújja őrül mantráját, alig bírja szuflával. A füst öli, és hiányzik neki a saját hangja.<br/>Folyton dúdolok.<br/>A WC-n. A kajálásnál. A gyilkos meccsek alatt. A munka alatt. A mosogatás alatt. A zuhanyzás alatt. Annyira megszokott lesz a hangom egy új formája, hogy szinte már azért állnak mellém, hogy hallják. Olyanná leszek, min egy két lábon járó, szőke empéhármas lejátszó. Dúdolok, amit csak kérnek. Elég sok dalt ismerek.<br/>Az idegeim lassan felmondják a szolgálatot. Bobby és köztem egy kommunikációs szakadék kezd egyre nagyobbá tágulni. Azt hiszem, egy olyan menstruációs korszakot élünk, amit a nők is megirigyelnének. Különböző testrészeinkből, gyakran vérzünk. Mondjuk úgy, a cigihiány megöli, én pedig mellette füstölök. Napi huszonkét szálnál sokkal többet.<br/>Aztán rájövök, micsoda fizetőeszköz van a kezemben, illetve a számban, és egy csapásra minden megoldódik.<br/> <br/>Az első hónap simán lefolyik. Mint az utolsó halálhörgések a lefolyóba, a maréknyi szőke hajszállal és pár csepp vérplazmával. Ezerájder Szmissz a két csuklóm hevesen odaszorítja a csempének, és belebámul a pofámba, a vizenyős, nőhiányos szemeivel. Elkezdhetnék magyarázni az óvszer biztonságáról, meg hogy az életébe kerülhet ez, de annyira nem érti a dolgokat pofája van, hogy ráférne pár AIDS, vagy egyéb nemi betegség. Simán elfelejthettem volna azt a kurva fogadást is, de itt olyan szövevényes rendszerek uralkodnak, amik egészen énhozzám elfutnak, újra össze tekerednek, és ezek a kurva fonalak egyenes megfojtanak. Nem sírok, vagy ilyesmi, de erőszakos zihálással tudatom, hogyha a golyóimhoz ér, körülmetélem, mint a zsidó kisgyerekeket születésükkor. Kár, hogy fingja sincs a zsidó valláshoz, nekem se, és a kurva félelmemben elkezdem a vízcseppek koppanását hallgatni.<br/>A zsernyákok meg bele se szarnak, a börtön hierarchikus rendszerébe nem merik beleköpni a saját nyálukat, mert kinek kell egy börtönlázadás?<br/><em> - Szép a hangod. Belezeng a fülemben. Szétterült a fejemben. Egy ideje az kattog a faszomban, hogy milyen lehet üvöltésképp hallani. Pár sikoly, meg könyörgés. Könnyes szavak.</em><br/><em> - Akkor nézd az MTV-t.</em><br/>Nem érti. Repedt ajkait az orromhoz tolja. Nem tudom. Ezzel csak azt éri el, hogy elhányom magam, de sikítani nem fogok. <em>- Azt hiszed, te vagy a hétpróbás rosszfiú, akinek túl sokat ártott a gyerekpszichológus? Mosd ki a füled, mert túl nagy a nyomás. Ha egy szilikontúltöltéses plázaribanc lennél se sikoltoznék attól, hogy te megbaszol engem. Jól figyelj, várj, nem fejeztem be. Ha felcsinálsz, akkor életed hátralevő részét kezeléseken töltheted, mert anélkül csinállak ki, hogy észrevennéd. Remélem vetted.</em><br/>Azt hiszem nem.<br/><em> - Kurvára nem érdekel!</em><br/>Becsukom a szemeim. Ahogy körülöttem elfajulnak a dolgok, valahogy minden kibaszott idegesítő lesz. Még egy rohadt pisszenés is. Bobby kurva kanos, és pont rám feni a fogát. Acsarkodunk itt egymásra, de nekem betesz a saját hangom hiánya. Már rohadtul megbántam az egészet, és inkább emésszen a bűntudat, mint ez. Nincs kedvem ezzel, állat módra közösülni, mégis egyre inkább ott vagyok. A szarban. A rohadt vizes zuhanyzóban.<br/>Minden rozsdás, büdös, és rohadt finnyás vagyok.<br/>Csak éld a napokat baszki, és rájössz, mekkora szarba kerültél.<br/><em> - Takarodj rólam, seggfej! Kurvára nincs kedvem még valakit kinyírni. De te kibaszott közel vagy. Kibaszott közel vagy ahhoz, hogy megdögölj. És akkor végre kurvára jogot szolgáltatok arra, hogy itt vagyok! Én is utálom a buzikat, mégse vágom fel az ereim!</em><br/>Ezt az utolsót otthon megismétlem magamnak!<br/><em> - Irritál a megjelenésed. A hangod. A szagod. Olyan vagy, mint egy kibaszott nő!</em><br/><em> - Anyád a kibaszott nő.</em><br/>Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy nem a csábom miatt akar. Hanem, mert utálja a melegeket. Valaki magyarázza már el, mi a faszért akar minden pasi vagy megbaszni, vagy megverni, amikor nem vagyok buzi! - Nem vagyok buzi! - angol, fordítsd, most! Nincs időm, leszarom, megmutatom neki, ki itt a nagyfaszú rezes bagoly!<br/><em> - Anyámat a szádra ne vedd. Anyám szoptatott. Anyám pelenkázott. Anyám megdöglött. Kibaszottul nincs közöd anyámhoz!</em><br/><em> - Szopd le a saját faszod!</em> - Cenzúráztatni fogom a naplóm. - Unom, hogy a szó jogával élek! - És belerúgok. Amilyet még soha. Olyan üvöltést produkálok ki belőle, ahogy egy oroszlán se bömböl. Vizenyős tekintete megtelik élettel, a többiek is felbőgnek, mint a tehenek, de ahelyett, hogy elengedne, még nagyobb sallert kapok vissza. A szemüvegem ripityára törik, belekarmol a szemembe, s valami iszonyat nyaktörő mozdulattal tudom lerázni csak a fejemről a szilánkokat. Úgy fáj, mint eddig más semmi soha. Iszonyatosan csípi a vér.<br/>Mindig elfelejtem, hogy ez egy gyilkos, nem Anko.<br/>Megfagy a levegő.<br/><strong>Aztán nekem esnek.</strong><br/> <br/><br/><br/></p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>